Rogue One: The Erso Sisters
by ReyEleven011
Summary: Everyone remembers Jyn, Cassian, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and K-2SO. But what about Jenny? In this universe, Jyn has a younger sister who joins them on an adventure of a lifetime. These Erso Sisters will never forget this mission that scarred them for life. Features many twists in the story and a different ending.
1. Chapter 1: Two Sisters

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _Brand new story from me and StarWarsLover1! This is of Rogue One with a new character in it. Basically, Jyn Erso has a younger sister._

 _Also in this story, there will be lots of spoilers obviously! So don't read it unless you've seen it already!_

 _Its going to have twists. We're going to twist some elements in the story. Example: the ending! Who else cried when they saw that?! I mean really?!_

 _Also, some past stuff, like Jyn's childhood. I've never read Catalyst, so don't judge me! It's FanFiction! Anything can happen!_

 _Jenny Erso is portrayed by Emilia Clarke._

 _So, here we go!_

* * *

Chapter One

The Erso Family

* * *

Galen Erso had never been more proud in his life. He had a beautiful wife named Lyra and they birthed a beautiful daughter named Jyn. Then two years later, they had another beautiful daughter. They named this little girl Jenny.

They had a wonderful family that would never break apart.

Although, Jyn was a little jealous of Jenny. Her parents always drew their attention to Jenny and never her. It was all because Jenny was a baby.

"Mommy? Why did you have another baby?" Jyn asked her mother one day.

Lyra chuckled. "Sometimes you can't help it. Call it a miracle when you have a baby," she said.

"How are babies made?" Jyn asked.

Lyra's eyes widened when she said that. How could she say this to a two year old? She's way too young!

"Let's just say that you wake up one day and you find out you are having a baby," she explained.

"Okay," Jyn said.

"Why do you ask this, Jyn?" Lyra asked.

"Im just curious," Jyn said, walking away.

There was a perfectly good explanation as to why Jyn asked this.

She was going to perform a little miracle herself.

By getting rid of Jenny.

...

Late at night, Jyn crawled out of bed. She went into her sister's room and picked her up out of her crib. She was really heavy for her size!

"What have you been eating?" Jyn asked, whispering.

She carried her sister out of the home and put her in a basket. Then she put a "for sale" sign on the basket.

Jyn smirked at Jenny. "You'll be going far away from here now," she said.

Then Jyn went back into the house. Jenny just sat in the basket. Then she started crying since she was alone.

Jenny doesn't like being alone. That's why, in the future, she'll never leave Jyn's side. She was always scared for her and Jyn's life. Now, she was upset since Jyn left her.

Jyn went back into bed, feeling satisfied. Now attention would draw to her. There will no longer be a little sister in her way.

Or so she thought.

...

In the morning, Jenny was still crying outside. When Jyn heard it, she became annoyed. She thought her sister would be gone by now.

Galen and Lyra woke up to Jenny's cries. They went into Jenny's room, but she wasn't there. They looked everywhere for Jenny. When they looked in Jyn's room, their eyes fell on Jyn.

"What?" Jyn asked.

"Where is Jenny?" Galen asked.

Jyn realized that her parents were onto her. What would she say? She didn't want to get in trouble. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Uhh... uhh... She's... uhhh..." Jyn stuttered.

Then, Jenny's cries started getting even louder. Galen and Lyra looked out of the window and saw Jenny in the basket. They glared at Jyn and Lyra went outside to get Jenny. Galen stayed in the room with Jyn. She gave her father a guilty look. Now she felt bad.

"You do know you are in a lot of trouble, Jyn," Galen said.

Jyn nodded. "I'm sorry Papa. I promise it won't happen again!" She said.

"You need to know that Jenny is now a part of the family. We need to respect that," he continued.

"But you and Mommy only hang out with her! It's like you forgot about me! I don't want to be left out!" Jyn yelled.

Galen gave her a guilty look. "I guess we haven't been paying much attention to you," he said.

Jyn started to cry. She hated being in trouble and she didn't like to feel left out. This was one of the worst days ever. Why did she do what she did last night?!

She will always look back on this in the future. Every time whenever Jenny said something touching to her, she would flash back to this moment. She didn't care for her then. In the future, she will.

Then Lyra came back into the room, soothing a still crying Jenny. Galen got up and whispered some things to his wife. Lyra nodded and handed Jenny to Jyn.

Jyn hesitated a little bit. Then she took Jenny carefully in her arms. The baby stopped crying when she came into her sister's arms. She looked up at Jyn interestingly. Then she grabbed Jyn's finger and began sucking on it.

Jyn smiled at her little sister. She was still upset over what she did. But she was glad that she and Jenny were good now.

Their relationship would only continue to grow in the years that were to come.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you guys think?_

 _Im starting off with their childhood to start off. It'll probably be around chapter 10 when the prologue of Rogue One starts. Then it'll be with Saw Gerrera then go into the event she of the story. Then afterwards!_

 _Yup. There's an afterwards._

 _On an unrelated note... OH MY GOD! CARRIE FISHER HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! NO NO NO NO NO!_

 _Please pull through, Carrie! We don't want to see you go! This is a sad day for Star Wars fans everywhere._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Job

_A/N: Hello!_

 _Im glad you guys are liking the story! It will get way better!_

 _So in this chapter, Jenny is three and Jyn is five. It'll get way intense from here!_

 _Remember people, I don't own Rogue One, sadly. Me and StarWarsLover1 only own Jenny Erso._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was three years after the baby incident. Jenny had grown into a cute little girl. She had short brown hair and light eyes. She looked a lot like her older sister.

Jyn grew to love her little sister. She swore to the Force that she would never do anything bad to her sister again. If she did, she would kill herself.

Unfortunately, bad things would happen.

One day, the Erso's were having a quiet day. Jyn and Jenny were playing together. Lyra was reading and Galen was on the holonet. All was well...

Until the Empire showed up.

There was a knock on the door, and Lyra went to get it. There stood Director Orson Krennic. One of Galen's old friends.

"Hello there, Lyra. You're looking lovely today," Krennic said.

"Director Krennic. What can I do for you?" Lyra asked.

"I'm here to see Galen. Is he around?" Krennic asked.

"Uh, yes. Let me go get him," Lyra said.

She hurried off to find her husband as Krennic stepped into the house. He saw Jyn and Jenny playing with some toys.

"I'm a Stormtrooper and I'm going to beat you!" Jyn said, holding up her Stormtrooper doll.

"Well, I'm a Rebel, and I'm going to beat you!" Jenny proclaimed. She proceded to use her Rebel doll to tackle the Stormtrooper doll. Then the two sisters began giggling and tackling each other.

"I beat you, sis!" Jenny proclaimed, seizing the Stormtroopers doll. Jyn laughed and tickled her sister.

Jenny laughed hard as she fell over. Jyn kept on tickling Jenny until she saw Krennic standing above them. She stopped tickling Jenny, which made her confused. Then Jenny saw Krennic.

"Who are you mister?" Jenny asked.

"My name is Orson Krennic. I'm one of your father's friends. You must be Jyn and Jenny," Krennic introduced.

Jyn nodded. "Yeah we are. It's nice to meet you," she said.

Galen and Lyra walked into the room just then. Krennic walked up to the couple. He suddenly had a stern look on his face. Jyn and Jenny knew that look meant trouble.

"Girls. Can you leave the room for a minute?" Galen asked.

Jyn and Jenny nodded and went up to their room. But they had the door open a little bit so they could listen in the conversation. What they heard was very confusing.

"What's going on sis?" Jenny asked.

"This Krennic guy is hiring Papa for a new job. It has something to do with the Empire," Jyn said.

Jenny's eyes widened. "But didn't Papa say he wouldn't take another job?" She asked.

"This is the Empire, Jenny. He can't turn down the Empire!" Jyn said.

Then the sisters heard footsteps coming. Galen opened the door to the room and looked at his daughters.

"Were you two listening in?" He asked.

"Nooooooooo," the girls said innocently.

Galen chuckled. He knelt down to their height. "We are going to move to Coruscant. If you two were listening in, you know that I have a new job. I'm going to work on a valuable weapon that Krennic is in charge of," he explained.

Jyn and Jenny's eyes widened. They had heard of Coruscant, but never been. This was really exciting for both of them.

"Yay!" The two girls cheered.

"We leave tomorrow so make sure you're packed," Galen said.

"Okay," the girls said.

They were really excited to go to Coruscant.

But it would bring downfall to the Erso family.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I know. It's a short chapter! I just wasn't really feeling it tonight._

 _Carrie Fisher died today. I've been crying the whole day and watching the news about her. I love her so much! Why oh why?!_

 _She inspired so many people, including me. She's gone, but never forgotten. She will live on forever in our hearts. My regrets to her family. I know how hard it is. I'm so sorry!_

 _2016 sucks big time._


	3. Chapter 3: Coruscant

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _Things are going to get more intense after this chapter. Jyn and Jenny will be doing things that will be important! Heehee!_

 _So now, the Erso's are at Coruscant! Galen will work on the Death Star, but Lyra will be suspicious of it. So will Jyn and Jenny!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Coruscant

* * *

Coruscant was a beautiful city planet full of life. Now, it has statues of the Emperor and is falling apart. Some of the buildings are even in ruins.

Nevertheless, Jyn and Jenny thought Coruscant was beautiful. They were happy that they were living there. But they were curious as to what their father's new job was. They noticed that their mother wasn't okay with it.

"You sure you want to do this, Galen?" Lyra asked.

"I have to. I can't turn down the Empire," Galen reminded.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I know. But shouldn't Krennic know that you're retired?" She said.

"He knows, but he doesn't care," Galen said.

"This seems really suspicious. Why would Krennic ask you to build this weapon?" Lyra asked.

Galen just shrugged. What the two didn't know was that Jyn and Jenny were listening in on the conversation. They were curious about their father's project.

"Papa is building a weapon?" Jenny asked.

"He has to apparently. I wonder what it is," Jyn responded.

Jenny shrugged. "Maybe we could find out without Mommy and Papa knowing?" She suggested.

Jyn smirked at her little sister. "Only three years old, and you're already rebellious. Let's do it!" She proclaimed.

The two then began to discuss their plan.

...

The ship landed on a platform in front of a tall building. Jyn and Jenny guessed that it was where they would live. The building was really pretty and shiny.

The family went inside the building, and the sisters were amazed by it. It had two bedrooms, a pretty living room, a nice kitchen, and a clean refresher. The girls liked that they were sharing a room and that they had bunk beds.

"I call the top!" Jenny yelled.

She climbed up to the top bed and giggled. She always claimed the best stuff to be hers. She couldn't help it though.

Jyn just shook her head. "We trade every month, alright?" She ordered.

"Deal!" Jenny proclaimed.

Then the two girls unpacked their stuff. When they were finished, they went into the kitchen. They saw Lyra making lunch, but Galen was no where in sight.

"Where's Papa?" Jyn asked.

"Your father had to start work right away. He'll be back in the evening," Lyra explained.

The girls became sad. They really adored their father. Now they wish that he didn't get a new job. Jyn liked that her father called her Stardust and Jenny got called Princess.

Lyra noticed their sadness and gave them a sad smile. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Work is just really important now," she reassured her daughters.

Jyn and Jenny nodded.

They needed to get started on their plan to find out what Galen was working on.

But they needed their father.

...

After many hours of watching the holonet, the girls noticed that their father came home. They stood up and smiled brightly at him.

"Papa!" They both yelled, running towards him.

Galen smiled brightly at his girls. "Hey Stardust and Princess! Guess you guys missed me?" He said.

"We did!" Jyn responded.

"A lot!" Jenny added.

Galen chuckled and hugged his daughters. Then he went into his room and put his work stuff in there. Then he went into the kitchen and ate some food.

Jyn and Jenny knew it was their chance to see what their father was doing. They snuck into their parents' room and looked at the dresser. There was a lot of sketches and blueprints. There was also a toolbox.

Jyn looked at the blueprints since she could read. Jenny tried to break into the toolbox. Jyn was shocked at what she read.

"He's building a Death Star thing. It destroys stuff!" She read.

Jenny looked at the blueprints. From the pictures, the Death Star was a round object with a laser. She had no idea what the Aurebresh words were saying, but she knew what it was from what her sister said.

Then Jenny saw a key and used that to open the toolbox. Inside the box was a bunch of white crystals. Jenny picked one of them up and examined it.

"I think it runs on these crystals," Jyn said, "I don't know what a kyber is, but I know what crystals are. This Death Star runs on them."

"I don't like this, sis," Jenny said.

"Neither do I."

Then the door started to open! Jyn and Jenny put down the stuff and closed the toolbox. Then they hid under the bed as Galen and Lyra entered the room.

"This is what the Death Star is," Galen told his wife.

"I still don't like it," Lyra said.

"Well, I have to do it. And guess what it runs on?" Galen asked.

"What?"

"Kyber crystals."

Galen held up one of the crystals out of the toolbox. Lyra looked at them in shock and grabbed the one her husband was holding.

"Oh my god. I thought they were all destroyed?!" She said.

"Apparently not."

"I need three of them. You have thousands so it won't be much of a difference," Lyra asked.

"Why do you need three of these?" Galen asked.

"You know why for one of them. Also, the other two are for later," Lyra explained.

Galen nodded and gave her three crystals. Lyra thanked him and left the room with the door open. Jyn and Jenny realized that as their escape. They snuck out of the room, quietly. Then they made it back to their room.

"I wonder why Mommy wants some of those crystals?" Jyn wondered.

"I don't know why. Maybe we will find out?" Jenny said.

"I hope so."

* * *

 _A/N: Death Star confirmed! Oh my god!_

 _I think you know why Lyra wanted two of the crystals. But what about the third? Lyra didn't explain it to Galen so it's up to you to figure it out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Days

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, I just want to bring this up. I got a guest review saying that this fic was a Mary Sue fic (I didn't moderate the guest review yet so you can't see it). THIS ISNT A MARY SUE FIC! CALLING SOMEONE A MARY SUE MEANS THAT YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO DOESNT LIKE LEADING WOMEN! Like I've said before, I'm not a feminist, but I still think that women are powerful since I am a girl._

 _I don't want to see anymore reviews like that again, alright?_

 _I just wanted to bring that up since I was a little offended. I'm sorry if I overreacted, but what I said was true._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sick Days

* * *

The next day, Jenny woke up feeling weird. She noticed that Jyn wasn't in the room with her. Jenny guessed that her sister was already up before her.

Jenny rubbed her stomach. It hurt a little bit and her throat was scratchy. Her nose was running a little bit. She could even see in the mirror that her eyes were droopy.

She clutched her stomach. She could feel liquid rising up her neck. She tried to hold it in, but it was too late. She puked on her bed, even hitting Jyn's stormtrooper doll. Jenny's eyes widened at the sight of her puke. She had to do something now!

As she started to cough roughly, she yelled, "Mommy! Papa! Jyn!"

After a few minutes, Jyn came rushing into the room. She climbed up the ladder on the bunk bed and saw Jenny. "What is it Jenny?" She asked.

"I'm sick. I keep on coughing and my nose is runny. I also accidentally puked on your stormtrooper doll. I'm sorry about that," Jenny said.

Jyn gave her a look of pity. "It's ok. Do you want me to get Mommy?" She asked.

"No. Can you take care of me? Mommy might be busy," Jenny asked, doing the lip.

Jyn nodded. "Okay! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Make me soup. Also bring me a basin," Jenny ordered.

"Okay. I'll be back, I promise!" Jyn said, leaving the room.

"I'll be waiting!" Jenny called after her.

...

Getting the soup was really hard. Jyn didn't even know how to cook yet! Galen wasn't home and Lyra was busy. What was she going to do?

Jyn saw the cabinet and grabbed a can that said soup. She put some of the contents in a bowl. Then she went to the sink and put in some hot water.

Right as she was grabbing a spoon, Lyra walked into the kitchen. She noticed her daughter with the bowl of "soup". She became confused as she came over to her eldest.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked.

"Making Jenny soup. She's sick so I'm trying to help her," Jyn explained.

Lyra realized that was why Jenny was calling for everyone. She just couldn't go since she was busy with the kyber crystal. She patted Jyn's head and took the bowl out of her hands.

"Why don't I help you? I can make even better soup!" Lyra offered.

Jyn nodded excitedly. "Okay! Anything to help Jenny get better!" She exclaimed. She put the bowl down bear where her mother was cooking. She started to take out all of the contents until her mother spoke again.

"You can be my special helper. When I tell you to grab me some stuff, you get it, okay?" Lyra offered.

Jyn nodded.

Then the two had fun making soup for their sick family member.

...

Jenny was starting to get impatient. Here she was, lying in her own vomit, waiting for her soup. She hoped it wouldn't take any longer.

Right when she was about to shout, Lyra and Jyn came in the room. Lyra was holding the soup and Jyn was holding a basin.

Lyra noticed the vomit and picked up Jenny. She layed her down on Jyn's bed and gave her the soup. Jyn settled the basin near her.

"If you need anything else, holler, okay?" Lyra said.

"Okay. Thanks Mommy. Thanks Jyn," Jenny said.

They smiled at her as they started to leave. But Jenny wasn't finished yet.

"Jyn?" She called.

Jyn turned around. "What, sis?" She asked.

"Can you get my pilot doll? He always comforts me," Jenny asked.

Jyn sighed as she climbed up the ladder. She grabbed the doll and climbed down. Then she handed it to Jenny.

"Thanks, sis. You're my hero," Jenny said, giving a weak smile.

Jyn smiled back at her sister. "Anytime, Jen," she said, leaving the room.

Jenny smiled as she lay there on the bed. She hugged her pilot doll close to her as she started to eat her soup. It was really good soup. She expected it to be just hot water with contents in it.

She was glad that she had a family who cared about her. She would do the same for them.

If she only knew how to make soup!

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I know there wasn't much action in this chapter._

 _I just wanted there to be a little family thing, even though Galen wasn't involved. It was actually StarWarsLover1's idea. I'm giving her the credit for this chapter!_

 _After this, it'll start getting better. I promise!_

 _Also, HAPPY 2017! Hopefully, it'll be way better than 2016. Pray to the Force everyone!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Plan to Leave

_A/N: Hello again!_

 _Wow. This story is one of my most popular ones! I'm glad you guys are already liking it a lot! This really means a lot to me!_

 _This chapter will reveal why Lyra wanted that Kyber Crystal. I think you'll like it._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Plan to Leave

* * *

Galen was just coming home from work the next night. He had just learned something awful about the weapon he was building. How was he going to tell his girls this? Especially Lyra?

Lyra would be the tough one to tell. She cares about peace a lot. She's been like that since she was sixteen. She would do anything for peace.

But what could she do about this?

Galen walked into his bedroom. He saw Lyra tinkering with an object. This was the object she needed the kyber crystal for. He grinned at her.

"How's it going?" Galen asked, referring to the object.

Lyra stood up. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

She held out the object in front of her. Suddenly, a green blade came out of the object. Galen's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"It looks great!" He exclaimed.

Lyra smiled at her husband. "Thanks. I was expecting the color to change though. It's been a while since I had my first," she said.

"It doesn't matter. Green suits you," Galen said.

Lyra chuckled as she turned off her lightsaber. She sat down in the bed and suddenly looked glum.

Galen sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

"I think that the girls are Force-Sensitive. They got it from me. I can feel it," Lyra said.

Galen's eyes widened. "I always knew there was a possibility," he said.

Lyra gave her husband a worried look. "What if Darth Vader finds out? Or worse, the Emperor? I don't want the girls to become Sith pawns or Inquisitors," she said.

Galen took her hands. "Lyra, calm down! We just need to protect them as best as we can!" He said.

Lyra sighed and looked down. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my emotions take control of me. You're right. We just need to keep our daughters away from any Inquisitors, Darth Vader, and the Emperor."

Galen nodded. Then an idea popped up into his head. "You know, we can always go into hiding," he said.

Lyra looked at her husband with wide eyes. "And drop everything? This would jeopardize your job! I can't do that to you!" She exclaimed.

Galen gave her a stern look. Now was the time to tell her the truth about the weapon.

"I should have never taken that job. This weapon kills people, Lyra. In the most horrific way ever," he said.

Lyra gave him a look. "What do you mean?" She asked, worriedly.

"The Death Star kills people by destroying an entire planet. The crystals create the laser that kills planets. I'm the one responsible though," Galen explained.

Lyra sighed. "I guess we should go into hiding. It's not finished, is it?" She asked.

Galen shook his head. Lyra sighed with relief. As long as the Death Star was incomplete, they still had hope. This Death Star can't exist so planets can still exist.

"What are we going to tell the girls?"

...

Jyn and Jenny were playing with their dolls in their room. Jenny was feeling a lot better from yesterday. She claimed that the soup was a healing potion.

They were playing Rebel vs Imperial. So far, the Imperial was winning.

"I'm going to destroy you, like the bad guy I am!" Jyn said, shaking her stormtrooper doll.

"Oh no you're not!" Jenny said. She pretended to shoot the stormtrooper. Then Jyn made the Stormtrooper drop dead.

Jenny cheered and then started to tackle her sister. "I beat you again!" She cheered.

Jyn laughed and tried to tackle back. They were both like that when their parents came in. They looked very serious.

When the girls saw them, they stopped tackling each other. They sat up and looked at their parents.

"What's wrong?" Jyn asked.

Lyra sighed. "We are going into hiding," she said.

Jenny's eyes widened. "WHAT?! But we like Coruscant!" She yelled.

"I know you do, sweetheart. But this job isn't working out for me. The Empire will kill us all. The weapon I made building is a planet killer. It's not finished yet, but if I go into hiding, it'll stop being built," Galen explained.

Jyn and Jenny looked at each other in shock. A planet killer?! What kind of weapon was that?! Why would the Empire even want a weapon like that?!

"We are going to Lah'Mu. We are going to have a peaceful life," Lyra continued.

"And if the Empire does find us, we will find a safe bunker for you girls to hide in," Galen finished.

Jyn and Jenny were confused. Why would the Empire find them if they are in hiding? Do they think they will be found someday?

Hopefully not!

* * *

 _A/N: Well, now the Erso's are going in hiding now!_

 _I think Lyra is already explained to you now. I did a show not tell thingamajig._

 _Niw I will be showing life on the farm. It will probably be chapter ten when Krennic finds them._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Starting a Peaceful Life

_A/N: Hello people!_

 _So, now the Erso's will be going into hiding. Krennic will obviously be looking for them, no duh! But I will be exploring their farm life on Lah'Mu._

 _Also, later, both of the sisters will be in a relationship with someone else. Who do you think it is for each of them? I dare you to guess!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Starting a Peaceful Life

* * *

Later tomorrow evening, the Erso family was packing up to go into hiding. They could not be found so Galen wouldn't have to complete the Death Star. They couldn't cause this terror in the galaxy.

Jyn and Jenny were sad to leave even though they sort of understood. They didn't get why the Empire would build a planet killer. They also loved Coruscant a lot and didn't want to leave it.

"Its sad, you know?" Jyn said.

"Whats sad?" Jenny asked.

"That we are leaving and that Papa is building something destructive," Jyn explained.

"Yeah. Poor Papa," Jenny said.

They noticed that their father was guilty about the whole thing. They didn't like to see their father so sad. They hated it when people were sad.

Then Lyra came into the room. She had a big suitcase in her hands and was wearing different clothes. She was wearing beige robes with a brown shirt underneath. Jyn and Jenny thought it looked cool. Then they noticed a silver cylinder on her belt. That they were curious about.

"You two almost packed?" Lyra asked her daughters.

"Yeah. I think we are ready," Jenny said.

"Good. The ship is waiting for us. Let's hope no Imperials notice," their mother replied.

Jyn and Jenny followed their mother out of the building. There was a shuttle waiting for them. They went inside and put their stuff down. Then Galen flew the ship off of the planet and jumped to lightspeed.

They were sure that they weren't beinging followed or seen.

Except some spotted them.

...

One of Krennic's Death Troopers saw them leave the planet. This Death Trooper was BR-011, or Shot, since she was one of the very few good shots.

Shot was on duty while noticing the Ersos leave. This made her very suspicious. She decided to report to Krennic about it.

She walked over to Krennic's office. Krennic was busy at his desk, doing paperwork. Shot coughed to get his attention.

"Yes BR-011?" He said.

"I noticed the Ersos going off world a few minutes ago. They looked like they didn't want to be followed," Shot reported.

Krennic knew what was going on. No wonder why Galen seemed upset when he figured out the immeasurable power of the Death Star! And now he decided to leave and get away with it?!

This was not happening.

"I need to search all around the galaxy. We will find Galen and make sure he will complete this project!" Krennic declared.

"Yes sir. We will begin searching immediantly," Shot said before she left.

It would be three years before they would be found.

...

A few days later, the Ersos made it to Lah'Mu. Galen landed the ship near a hill. This was where they were going to start a farm.

They went inside the farm. It was very small and bare. But they would be able to survive.

Jyn and Jenny preferred Coruscant over this place. The farm was small and not that pretty. The planet was nice though.

"Girls, before you unpack, there's something I need to show you," Galen said.

Jyn and Jenny nodded and followed their father out of the farm.

They were lead to a cave a little ways off of the farm. It was dark and cold in the cave. Galen led his daughters to the back of the cave. Then he lifted up a rock o show there was a secret bunker in it.

Jyn and Jenny's eyes widened. "What is that Papa?" Jenny asked.

"If we are ever found by Krennic, this will be where you two hide so he won't get you. Trust me, you'll be safe," Galen explained.

"Will we be found?" Jyn asked.

Galen sighed. "I hope not. This is just in case," he said.

Jyn and Jenny nodded. "I hope we won't be found. I don't want you to suffer, Papa!" Jenny said. She walked up and hugged her father's leg tightly. Jyn did the same to the other leg.

Galen chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll all be fine. We'll all be okay. But your lives matter more to me. I will do anything to protect you, my Stardust and my Princess. I promise," he reassured.

"Promise," Jenny repeated.

"Promise," Jyn repeated again.

Galen kneeled down and hugged his daughters. They would all be okay. They will now start a peaceful life away from the Empire.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 _A/N: Duh duh DUH!_

 _Well, they are now in hiding! Too bad in the future they will be found and tortured. But something will go different during that time._

 _Man I love teasing you guys!_

 _Also, you guys may recognize Shot's number. BR-011? BR is my OC, Brenna Rini's initials and you Stranger Things fans know where 011 came from! If you don't, WATCH THE SHOW ON NETFLIX!_

 _Do you guys want to see more of Shot? I could make her important much much much later on if you want. Just let me know!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Celebration

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back!_

 _Sorry this update took a few days. School has been driving me crazy and I didn't have time this weekend. But I'm here now!_

 _I saw the Golden Globes yesterday, still upset that Stranger Things didn't win! But I saw an emotional tribute to Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. I'm still shaken up by it! It was sad and emotional! If any of you didn't see it, you should. But I did lighten up with Steve Carrell's cartoon stories!_

 _But yeah._

 _So, let's get on with it!_

* * *

Chapter 7

Birthday Celebration

* * *

A year has passed since the Erso's escape from Coruscant. Krennic was still after them, but the family had many backup plans. They were even in contact with Saw Gerrera, and old friend of Galen's, just in case.

Life on the farm was very peaceful. The family didn't have to worry about the war or the Death Star. The Empire couldn't complete the weapon without Galen being there. The galaxy was safe for now.

Jyn and Jenny were growing suspicious about their mother. Lyra was always wearing her beige robes and a brown cloak instead of a shirt and pants. They were even suspicious about the cylinder.

But Lyra wasn't ready to tell Jyn and Jenny about her. She still didn't think that they were ready to know. But she would tell them, just not now.

Today was a special day though.

Jyn snuck into Jenny's room. She crept up to where her sister was sleeping soundly. Then, she went up to Jenny's ear and whispered in it.

"Happy Birthday!" She whispered.

Jenny woke up slowly and sat up. She saw her sister smiling at her for some reason. Then she remembered what day it was and what her sister whispered to her. Then she smiled back at Jyn.

"Thanks, sis! I'm four years old now!" She exclaimed.

"And you're almost halfway to double digits!" Jyn said.

"Yay!" Jenny cheered.

She leaped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. She saw her mother baking pancakes and her father drinking blue milk. Once they saw Jenny, they smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday, my little Princess!" Galen said, giving his youngest a hug.

"Thanks Papa!" Jenny replied.

"We made you some fresh pancakes for breakfast, sweetheart," Lyra said.

"Yay!" Jenny cheered.

She took a seat next to Jyn and waited patiently for her pancakes. Once they were served, Jenny started devouring her pancakes and blue milk.

"Can I open my presents now?" She asked.

Jyn grinned. "Of course! Open mine first!" She said, handing over her gift.

Jenny grabbed the gift and started to tear off the wrapping paper. Inside was a little box. When Jenny opened the box, there was a heart shaped necklace inside it.

"Ooh! Pretty!" She exclaimed.

"It's a locket. It resembles our sisterhood. Open the heart!" Jyn explained.

Jenny opened the heart very carefully. Inside it was a holo of her and Jyn together. It was of Jyn holding a baby Jenny.

Jenny smiled at the picture. From this point on, she will always wear it, even when she's a grown adult. It will always be a treasured keepsake to remember her beloved sister.

She looked up at Jyn and hugged her tightly. "Thank you sis!" She said.

Jyn hugged her sister back. "Anytime, Jen."

For the rest of the morning, Jenny unwrapped many presents from her parents. They were all great stuff, like new honemade dolls and nice clothes.

But her favorite will always be the locket.

...

Later that day, Jyn and Jenny were watching holoshows. Jenny wasn't paying much attention since she was playing with her locket. She really loved it and was glad she got it.

Jyn noticed this and smiled. She was happy that Jenny liked her present. It took her a while to find the holo in the wallet. It was taken after she had accepted Jenny as her younger sister.

"You really do like that locket, don't you?" She said.

"I do! It's the best gift I've ever gotten!" Jenny exclaimed. Jyn smiled at her little sister.

"I'm glad you do. I wasn't so sure you'd like it as much as you do now," she said.

Jenny shrugged. "Why wouldn't I like it? It's a gift from my sister who I love!" She said.

Jyn suddenly had a guilty look on her face. Seeing that holo always reminded her of what happened when she tried to get rid of her sister. Why would she do that? At the beginning, she didn't like her younger sister at all. Now she loved her and her sister loved her back. Jenny never knew of that incident and Jyn hoped she never would know.

Jyn's thoughts were interrupted when Lyra came into the room. "Girls! Time for cake!" She said.

The sisters got up and went into the kitchen. On the counter, there was a small cake with some candles on it. Jenny thought it looked very pretty.

Everyone gathered around the cake. They sang "happy birthday" to Jenny. Jenny enjoyed the song a lot.

Then Jenny blew out th candles after making a wish. Everyone cheered and took a slice of cake.

Jenny loved birthdays a lot.

* * *

 _A/N: Voila!_

 _I know this isn't relevant to the main storyline. But I wanted to do it. But the locket can be a main thing. Or not. Who knows?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Found

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! So I've decided to make the locket a main thing in this story. You'll see how, since I'd rather not spoil it for you._

 _So I'm thinking about one more farm chapter until Krennic finds them. I'll be splitting that into two parts._

 _So, yeah, I'm done blabbing. On with the chapter!_

* * *

Lyra was outside of the farm in the fields. Jyn and Jenny were close by, playing with their dolls. Lyra was holding a blaster and shooting at random targets that she made. Jyn and Jenny thought that their mother was a good shot.

Lyra was practicing her targets just in case Krennic found them. She needed to be prepared just like her daughters were. Galen was also prepared too. But he wouldn't tell her how he was.

And just in case Krennic would do something violent, Lyra would always have her lightsaber.

"You're good, Mommy!" Jenny said.

Lyra paused and turned to her daughter. She smiled at her. "Thanks. I've been practicing," she said.

"I can't wait to use a blaster!" Jyn exclaimed. Jenny nodded in agreement.

Lyra chuckled at her daughters. "Well, you have to wait until you're a little older. I don't think you'd be able to use them correctly at your age," she explained.

Jyn and Jenny groaned. They really wanted to learn how to fight bad people. They wanted to shoot people in the face so bad!

Then Galen came up holding a basket full of food. He saw Lyra practicing with the targets and he smirked at her.

"Still practicing? Lyra, I think your shots are just fine. Besides, we may not even need them," he said.

Lyra shot one more target and turned to look at Galen. Jyn and Jenny watched them. They knew that their parents would fight. They didn't like it when that would happen.

Lyra walked up to Galen and took a piece of fruit and took a bite out of it. Then she put it back in the basket. Jyn and Jenny's eyes widened.

"Things just got real very fast," Jyn whispered.

Then Lyra lightly slapped Galen on the face. She chuckled a little bit and smirked playfully at her husband.

"Anyone could use extra practice," she said.

Galen chuckled a bit. "I've told you, I've got this," he reassured.

"Well, you haven't told me anything about your plan," Lyra reminded her husband.

"Hopefully, you won't need to know if Krennic doesn't find us."

This worried Jyn and Jenny. They didn't like it when their parents were always talking about if Krennic would ever find them. They hated that.

"We won't be found, right Papa?" Jenny asked.

Galen knelt down to Jenny's height. He rubbed her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry my little Princess. We won't be found. We just need to be prepared just in case," he reassured.

Jenny nodded. She hoped that they wouldn't be found.

Unfortunately, they would be.

...

Two years from this moment, the Empire found them.

Krennic was sitting in his office filing some more paperwork for the Death Star. It would be a while for it to be complete since Galen left.

But that would all change today.

Shot came into the office in a rush. "Sir! Sir!" She yelled.

Krennic looked up at her in annoyance. "What is it BR-011? I'm busy!" He yelled.

"We found them!" Shot yelled.

Krennic then dropped his datapad. Galen has been found?! Finally, the Death Star can be resumed with its construction!

"Where is he?"

"We found him on Lah'Mu. One of outbreaks probe droids discovered a farm and saw the two girls playing outside," Shot reported.

Krennic had a confused look on his face. A farm? Really? Why would Galen want to start a farm? It didn't matter though.

"Prepare my shuttle," Krennic ordered.

Shot nodded and left the office. Krennic got his hat on and grabbed a blaster. He smiled evily.

Galen would pay for leaving.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no! They've been found! Aah!_

 _At least Jyn and Jenny will get away!_

 _In the next chapter, I will be starting the twists in the story. I think you guys would like it! Its going to be sick!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation Part One

_A/N: Hello, I'm back!_

 _So, I'll be splitting this into two parts with a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. It'll be sick, trust me!_

 _By the way, only nine chapters and I have so much love! Thank you guys so much for the support! StarWarsLover1 and I weren't expecting it to be this popular! Than you so much guys!_

 _Also, I have an announcement to make! Remember my stories, Rebel Love and Family Love? Well, pretty soon, there will be a new sequel to it! It's in progress right now, at least the first chapter is. But I'll try to post it soon!_

 _Im done wasting your time. Let's go!_

* * *

A black shuttle appeared over the surface of Lah'Mu. Krennic had just arrived on the planet, ready to take the Ersos and punish them for escaping. They would pay a lot.

Jyn and Jenny were playing in the field when Krennic arrived. Once they saw the shuttle, they knew what it was. They ran to the house as fast as they could, with the shuttle flying over them.

They made it to the house and opened the door. They saw their parents looking frantic and running around the house.

"Papa!" Jyn said, entering the room.

"We know," Galen replied.

Lyra ran over to th holo computer. She turned it on and communicated with Saw. "Saw, they found us," she said.

"Yoy know what to do," he replied.

Jyn and Jenny grabbed some of their toys and some stuff. Lyra and Galen also grabbed a few things. Lyra made sure that she had her secret weapon with her.

Then Galen called his daughters over. "Jyn, Jenny, cone here," he said. Jyn and Jenny walked over to where he was.

"Whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand," Galen said.

"I understand," Jyn said.

"So do I," Jenny said.

Galen smiled at his daughters. "I love you my Stardust, my Princess," he said. He opened up his arms and Jyn and Jenny hugged him.

"We love you too, Papa," they said.

They hugged very tightly. This would be the last time the girls would see their father for a long time. They just didn't know that then.

"Galen," Lyra said, breaking the silence.

Galeb looked up at his wife. "Get ready."

...

Lyra rushed her daughters outside of the house and around the corner. Galen went to confront Krennic about the whole thing. Lyra stopped the girls for a minute and knelt down in front of them.

"You know where to go, right?" She asked.

Jyn and Jenny nodded. They were always reminded of the plan just in case. Now, it really was happening and they didn't like it one bit.

Lyra pulled out two necklaces with a kyber crystal on each of them. "Trust the Force," she said. Then she tied the necklaces around both of her daughter's necks. Then she hugged them for a couple of seconds and ran off.

The two sisters ran off in the direction to the cave. But then Jenny stopped in her path. She could see her father in the distance. She ran off to that direction instead of to the cave.

"Jenny!" Jyn called. She sighed in frustration and ran after her.

The two girls hid in the grass. They couldn't really hear what was said since it was far away. All they knew though, was that Krennic was threatening their father.

They heard that Galen was pretending that they died. But it didn't look like Krennic believed him at all. But then Lyra came, holding a giant sack.

"Oh look. There's Lyra back from the dead," Krennic said sarcastically.

Lyra then grabbed her blaster from underneath the sack. She aimed it at Krennic and looked ready to fire.

"Lyra, go!" Galen ordered, but Lyra didn't listen.

"You won't take him!" Lyra declared.

"Oh but I will, Lyra. Don't you fire that shot," Krennic warned.

Lyra hesitated for a moment. She wanted to fire very badly. But if she did, she would be killed. So then she layed a hand on her secret weapon on the back of her belt.

"You'll never win!" She declared.

"I already am," Krennic said.

That did it. Lyra then fired her blaster and Krennic also shot his. Lyra's blaster hit Krennic right on his shoulder. Krennic was expecting his blast to hit Lyra square on the chest, but it didnt.

A green blade had appeared right in the path of the blast. It was Lyra's lightsaber!

Jyn and Jenny's eyes widened. Was that what the cylinder thing was?! Some sort of green blade?!

"I won't let you take him!"

* * *

 _A/N: Well, Lyra just revealed herself as a secret Jedi! How will the Empire take that?!_

 _So, now Lyra is surviving the story. Told you there'd be some twists in it! Will the same thing happen with Galen?! Who knows?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Confrontation Part Two

_A/N: Hello! I'm back!_

 _So now it's the second part of the last chapter. I bet you guys really liked the last part of the chapter with Lyra._

 _So now what will happen now that Lyra is alive? Figure it out once you read this chapter. It'll be good!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 10

The Confrontation Part 2

* * *

Lyra held her lightsaber right in front of her. Everyone was still in shock of what happened. Now the Empire knew about Lyra's Jedi status, but Lyra didn't care right now. The only thing she cared about right now was her family.

Krennic knew he would have to report this to Darth Vader. The Jedi could not be alive at all. But how did Lyra survive the purge? That didn't matter though. The only thing that mattered now was getting the Ersos.

"Take Lyra too and leave her alive. I'll let Lord Vader deal with her," Krennic ordered.

Galen's eyes widened. "No! Don't hurt her! Please!" He begged.

Krennic turned to look at Galen. "She's a Jedi Knight. Being a Jedi is illegal in the galaxy since they pose a threat. You can't do anything about it," he said.

Galen then knew he had no other choice but to do what he was going to do. He would regret it, but it was the only way to let his wife live.

"Leave her be, and I'll do the job with no complaints. I'll complete the Death Star if you just leave my wife be," Galen offered.

Krennic seemed to consider this offer. If he refused, then the Death Star would never finish its construction. He had to agree to this offer.

"Fine, we'll let her be. But we have to take away that lightsaber," Krennic said, holding out his hand to take the lightsaber.

Lyra shot a glare at Krennic. Then she realized she had no other option than to let him have the lightsaber. She turned it off and gave it to him. Krennic smiled at her and gave the lightsaber to one of his Deathtroopers.

Then out of no where, a blast came from Shot's blaster and it hit Lyra!

"NO!" Galen yelled.

Jyn and Jenny, who were still watching, backed away in shock. Not their mother! That couldn't happen! She couldn't be dead!

Galen knelt by Lyra's side and held her close. Tears were starting to stream down his face.

Krennic shot a glare at Shot. "BR-011! What do you have to say for yourself?!" He yelled.

"Relax. I set it to stun. She's not dead, just knocked out. I knew that she would try to follow us if she was still standing," Shot answered.

Galen looked up in shock. "Lyra's still alive?!" He choked out.

Jyn and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine. Leave her here. Get aboard Galen. The deal is still on. Now go find his daughters," Krennic ordered.

That was the signal that made Jyn and Jenny run to the cave. They saw the Deathtroopers looking for them so they ran faster.

When they reached the cave, they ran over to the bunker. Jyn lifted the door open and Jenny started climbing down. Then Jyn started to climb down and closed the entrance. She stayed up there to make sure the troops wouldn't find them.

The troopers looked in the cave, then they walked off. Jyn breathed a sigh of relief and climbed down the ladder.

"Are they gone?" Jenny asked.

"Yes they are. We're okay though," Jyn said. Then she wrapped an arm around her sister.

...

Many days have passed since Galen got taken. Lyra woke up and thought that Galen and the girls were gone. She then went to go into the ship that they came to the planet on.

She couldn't believe that her family was gone. She sadly went aboard the shuttle and took off to find a new destination.

Little did she know, another ship landed on the planet.

...

Back in the bunker, Jyn was trying to start a fire to keep warm. Jenny was asleep on a rock. Jyn finally got the fire started and began to stay warm.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from above. The noise made Jyn jump and Jenny wake up.

Jenny cuddled up to Jyn in fear that it was the Empire. The noise got louder as it came closer. Jenny was really afraid of the noise, but Jyn was comforting her.

Then the entrance opened up. Jenny gasped in fear, but Jyn held her close, ready to attack anyone who would dare attack her and her sister.

But then a man looked down into the bunker. It was Saw Gerrera! Jyn and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. They were saved!

"Come now children!" Saw said.

Jyn and Jenny hesitated for a minute. Was Saw to be trusted? They weren't so sure if they could trust anyone.

"Come now, we've got no time to waste!" Saw said.

Jyn and Jenny looked at each other. Then they climbed out of the bunker and Saw took them off the planet and into safety.

Little did the sisters know, but this was the start of their journey.

* * *

 _A/N: Voila!_

 _Now Jyn and Jenny are in the hands of Saw. But it will only last for eight years since we all know what happens. But I will be explaining it in this story because this is what happens in FanFiction!_

 _Dont worry guys, we'll get to Rogue One soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Another New Home

_A/N: Sup? I'm back!_

 _So the chapters with Saw raising Jyn and Jenny are going to be expanding all those eight years. It'll be two chapters since I really want to get to Rogue One!_

 _Itll be very cool. We get to see Jyn and Jenny become badasses! And come on, we all need badasses in our lives._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Another New Home

* * *

Saw led the two girls aboard his ship. They took off to a planet called Jedha, which was where Saw would train them to become fighters. The girls were pretty excited to become fighters

Jedha seemed like it could be a nice way place to live. Not as much as Coruscant or Lah'Mu though. Jyn and Jenny wished that their lives could get back to normal.

But Saw was a family friend and he rescued them. They knew that they could trust him.

In the next few hours, Saw started to explain to them everything. "You two girls will become great fighters. You will be living with me in my secret hideout. One day, you two can avenge your parents," he said.

Jyn and Jenny exchanged a glance. "But Papa isn't dead. He's being forced to build something. I don't know about Mommy though since she never came for us," Jenny said in confusion.

Saw chuckled at the girl's confusion. "I know they aren't dead. But they were taken and your lives are ruined. I'll help you out though," he explained. The sisters nodded at Saw. Then the ship landed and they walked out.

The hideout was a huge sand building with a cantina and a lot of creepy and cool creatures. Jyn and Jenny were amazed by the whole thing. They had never seen this much aliens.

Saw then led the girls to a small loft with two beds. "This is where you two will sleep," he said.

Jyn and Jenny didn't really like their room. It wasn't as nice as the one on Coruscant or the one on Lah'Mu. But it was better than nothing.

"I'll let you get settled in," Saw said, leaving the room.

Jyn and Jenny sat down on their beds. There was a moment of silence between the two sisters.

Then Jyn spoke up. "It's better than nothing Jen. We'll get used to it. It'll be okay."

"I know. It's just weird, you know?" Jenny said.

"What's weird?"

"That Mommy never came to get us," Jenny responded.

That caused another moment of silence. Why didn't their mother come for them? Did something happen to her? They hoped not! They didn't want their mother to nearly die, and then actually die.

"I'm sure she's fine Jen. She has to be! But we have to trust the Force," Jyn said. She reached up and clutched her necklace with the kyber crystal. Jenny did the same and they both prayed to the Force.

Everything would be fine.

...

Over the years, Jyn and Jenny were trained to become fighters. They learned very fast on how to use blasters and a baton weapon. They were becoming very skilled in fighting.

Now Jyn was twelve and Jenny was ten. One day, they were in the cantina part of the hideout when they ran into a little mishap.

Jyn and Jenny were watching some creatures play a game at a table. They had no idea what the game was or how to play it, but by judging the aliens playing the game, it was supposed to be pretty fun. The girls wanted to play it, but they couldn't yet.

Just then, an alien with blue skin walked up to the girls. His red eyes stared at the two girls and he smirked.

"Come with me children," he said.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I am Cad Bane," the alien responded. Then Cad Bane held up his blastsr to the two sisters. "I'm not messing around here. Come with me now."

Jyn scoffed at him. "In your dreams!" She said.

Cad then glared at the girls. "Suit yourself," he said. He started to raise his blaster to fire, but then a baton whacked the laser out of Cad's hand. Jenny had whipped off her baton and whacked it.

"Don't touch my sister!" She yelled.

Then Jenny kept on whacking Cad Bane. Everyone in the room turned to look at the fight. Jyn had also joined in on the fight. They kept on beating the bounty hunter until they got tired of it.

Cad Bane was left with several bruises and cuts. He also had trouble standing up. Jyn and Jenny smirked at him. He definitely deserved this pain.

Then Saw came into the room. Once he saw Jyn and Jenny with their weapons out and Cad Bane on the floor, he immediantly knew something had happened. He shot a loon at the two girls and they just shrugged back at him.

Saw just shook his head, knowing that Jyn and Jenny must have defended themselves against Cad Bane.

These girls were great fighters indeed.

* * *

 _A/N: There we go!_

 _Look at that! I brought in Cad Bane from the Clone Wars show! I thought that it would be cool to have nclufe him in here._

 _So next chapter, I'll be showing how Jyn and Jenny get abandoned by Saw. It'll be starting out with them being with him, and then not with him._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Abandoned and Separated

_A/N: I'm finally back!_

 _So quick warning, the ending of this chapter will be very sad. I'm very very evil by doing this to you._

 _Also, this chapter will be showing Jyn and Jenny becoming more badass. They will become the girls we will love._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

A year after the Cad Bane incident, Jyn and Jenny were growing up even more and developing their skills as fighters. Saw considered them the best fighters out of the whole group. He was proud of the girls he raised.

Jyn and Jenny had chosen their main weapon to be a blaster and would make their batons an on occasion weapon. They felt that would be best for their fighting ways. They couldn't wait to become full fledged fighters. They wanted to find their parents and avenge them.

One day, they were practicing targets. Jyn and Jenny always made it straight onto the center of the target. Everyone else only shot the sides of the target, which made them jealous of the sisters.

"How come they are good and we are not?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but I think Saw favors them more," another said.

Jyn and Jenny knew that everyone was jealous of their skills. They couldn't help it. It wasn't their fault they were better than everyone else. They just practiced every day and they were close to Saw.

"I wish people liked us here," Jenny said.

Jyn patted her sister's back. "Hey, it's okay. At least we have one another. We don't need friends," she reassured.

Jenny smiled up at her sister. She would always look up to Jyn and a role model no matter what. She loved her sister and her sister always knew what to say. Jenny hoped that Jyn would stay with her forever.

But that would change very soon.

...

A few years later, when Jyn was sixteen and Jenny was fourteen, they were once again practicing with their batons. They were getting better and better each time.

But then, a man ran into the hideout. "There's an attack on Jedha!" He yelled. Everyone freaked out and quickly grabbed their weapons. Jyn and Jenny would have done the same, but Saw stopped them.

"You are still too young for this. Come," he ordered.

Jyn and Jenny were disappointed. They thought that they would be taking part of some action! But they weren't since Saw wouldn't let them.

The sisters reluctantly followed Saw outside. They saw a big battle going on and it amazed them.

"Why are the Imperials here?" Jyn asked.

"They want the kyber crystals from the mines," Saw explained.

Jenny leaned over to whisper to Jyn. "Didn't Papa have some of those when we lived in Coruscant?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," Jyn said.

Then some Imperials spotted Saw and came over to attack him. Jyn held them off though. She whacked them all and shot them in the face. Jenny also attacked a few of them. But then Saw grabbed Jenny's arm and led her away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Hide right there in that alley. I'll be back for you at dawn," Saw said.

"But what about Jyn?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay," Saw said.

Jenny nodded, hoping that what Saw said was true. She ran into the alley way and hid in the shawdows. Then Saw ran off to get Jyn.

Jyn was still fighting the Imperials. She was still beating the crap out of one more when Saw arrived. She shot the Imperial in the face and whacked one more time for good measure. But then Saw grabbed her arm and led her away.

Instead of the alley where Jenny was hiding, Saw led Jyn to a wall, where there was a huge case where she could hide.

"Hide there. I'll be back for you at dawn," Saw ordered.

"But what about Jenny? Where is she?" Jyn asked.

"She's somewhere safe. Everything will be fine," Saw reassured.

Jyn nodded. Then she hid behind the case and hid. Saw then ran off to fight some more Imperials.

But he would never come back.

...

"Saw? Jyn? Where are you?" Jenny yelled.

She had woken up at dawn to find no one there for her. She was starting to worry that something happened to Saw and Jyn. She didn't want them to get killed.

She stepped out of the alley to look around. There were only a few people around since it was dawn. There were also some dead bodies that were Imperials and some of Saw's soldiers. Luckily, none of them looked like Jyn or Saw.

Jenny became worried. Saw had promised that he would be back for her at dawn. But he never came. He had also separated her from her older sister, which made Jenny angry.

Jyn and Jenny were always there for each other no matter what. They would always stick together during tough situations and be loyal to one another. They would also care for one another and love each other. But now that can't happen because Saw had separated them.

Jenny reached up and touched her locket. Then she opened it, revealing the holo of little Jyn and baby Jenny together. Tears formed into her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Then she closed the locket and prayed to the Force to keep Jyn okay and to bring them back together someday.

One day, this will happen. But not in the way they would have expected.

* * *

 _A/N: Er... I'm not here right now! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

 _Don't kill me! It wasn't even my idea! Remember that this is a co authored story? Blame my co author StarWarsLover1 for this pain!_

 _Trust me, the sisters will be back together. They need to be together for the mission anyway!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: A Life of Crime

_A/N: HERE'S MEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _So, two more chapters before the events of Rogue One takes place! FINALLY! The moment we've all been waiting for!_

 _So this chapter is going to be Jyn and Jenny as criminals. Remember the first teaser when a Rebel Officer says all of Jyn's crimes? That's going to happen here! Except Jenny will have one of those and a new one._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn was in a marketplace on the planet of Jedha. It had been a full year since Saw had abandoned Jyn and separated her from her sister. Jyn had nothing left for her, but she continued on for her family's sake. She went under the guise of Lianna Halik. If she went by her real name, that would cause a lot of trouble.

The seventeen year old walked around the streets. She quickly ducked when she saw some Imperial troops match by. She secretly followed them and saw a group of Stormtroopers with a folder with a holo in it.

Jyn knew that it was something top secret for the Empire. She needed to get a quick look at it before the troops did.

The trooper holding the folder set it down on the table and left with the rest of them. Jyn then took her chance and snuck over to the table. She ducked to the side and grabbed the folder. She opened it and took the holo out. Then she opened all of them and saw that the Empire was planning a strategy on clearing out all of the kyber crystal mines.

She quickly wiped away all of the holos and replaced them with a new holo. Jyn smirked and put them back in the folder and put it back on the table. Then she quickly snuck away from the table and ran off.

The Stormtroopers arrived a moment later. One of them picked up the folder and handed it to another.

"Here is what I was sent to give you," he said.

The trooper open it up and took out the holo. When he turned it on, there were no strategy plans inside. Instead it was a small note saying, "You suck! Love Lianna Halik."

The trooper shoved it in the other trooper's face. "You call these plans?!" He yelled.

The trooper held up his hands. "I swear it was plans in that holo!" He said.

Then the other trooper turned off the holo. He put it away back inside the folder.

"Looks like we've got a criminal on our hands."

...

Jenny was on the opposite side of the planet in a different marketplace. She was now fifteen years old, but very strong. She missed her older sister a lot, but she still had the locket that reminded her of Jyn.

The fifteen year old was going under the name of Kira Frayer. Jenny would only let those who she trusted know her real name of Jenny Erso. Which meant no one since she was a loner now. She hated being a loner.

As Jenny wandered along the streets, she noticed some Imperial Troops running around. She saw them put up some wanted holos. Apparently, they were after someone named Lianna Halik who forged Imperial documents. Jenny thought that this Lianna was one hell of a badass. She wanted to be a lot like Lianna.

Thats how Jenny was inspired to be a criminal. Little did she know that she was following in her sister's footsteps.

So she walked up to some Stormtroopers and tapped one on the shoulder. The trooper turned around, confused. "What?"

"This!" Jenny punched him in the face, which knocked him out. Then she grabbed some things from his utility belt and his blaster. Then she ran off and hid in an alley way.

After a few minutes, the Stormtrooper woke up. He realized that his stuff was gone and his blaster too. Jenny, watching in the hallway, was smirking. She loved how confused he looked. She started laughing a bit.

Then the Stormtrooper ran off to report everything to his squad. "I was just attacked by someone. She stole all my stuff."

"Was Lianna Halik?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. But I doubt it."

...

Two years later, Jyn was in a cantina. She had done a life full of crime over the years and felt like the Empire deserved it. They caused her to be separated from her family. They caused this whole thing. She wanted to make them pay for everything they had done, and not just to her.

Also, she had been inspiring some more rebels to go into action. Jyn never knew that she would be a role model for others. There was one criminal that seemed to take after her the most. Her name was Kira Frayer and from all the holo news she heard, she had done some pretty drastic stuff.

Pretty soon, the cantina closed. Jyn stayed though since she wanted to finish her drink. But the bartender wouldn't let her.

"I'm almost done!" Jyn kept on saying.

"I'm closing! You need to leave!" The bartender kept on saying.

Jyn wouldn't get out of her seat though. But then Imperial Troops arrived on the scene. Jyn groaned when she saw them coming. She was sick of them for the whole day.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"This girl won't leave even though it's closing time."

Jyn just rolled her eyes. Like an Imperial troop would care about this stupid thing. But the troops did care though, which made Jyn furious.

"You either leave the cantina the easy way, or the hard way," the trooper said.

Jyn glared at him and picked her drink up. Then she threw it at the bartender, shattering the glass. Then she got out of her seat and attacked all of the Stormtroopers. She kicked them over and shot them all in the face. Then she kicked some more troops that kept on coming in.

After she beat their asses, she quickly ran off.

...

Jenny was running diwn an alleyway. She had just caused a riot in the marketplace and it was not pretty. There was fire abd lasers everywhere. Jenny had no idea how it had even started! All she did was complain about slavery. Now she was to blame for all the mayhem.

Now she was being chased by Stormtroopers. Just great!

She managed to find a hiding spot in the alleyway, luckily. She hid until the Stormtroopers were closes to her position. Then she tackled them and shot them.

"That's for the slaves!" Jenny proclaimed.

But then more troops came and started to shoot at Jenny. She managed to dodge all of the shots and kicked them all down with her baton. All of them were groaning in pain.

Jenny smirked, satisfied, then ran off.

One of the Stormtroopers stood up and pointed at Jenny's retreating form. "After... Her!" He said.

But he just collasped on the ground.

...

Three years later, Jyn decided to try to get back into action. She saw a ton of credits in someone's bag. She decided to steal it since she needed money. Then maybe she could stop her life of crime.

She snuck up quietly to the person with the money. Then she quickly grabbed the bag and ran as fast as she could. The woman noticed that her credits were gone and noticed Jyn holding it.

"STOP! THIEF!" She yelled.

Some Imperial Stormtroopers heard the woman's cries and ran off to chase Jyn. Jyn ran as fast as she could to try to avoid the troops. When some of them blocked her path, the twenty two year old kicked the troops to the ground.

Unfortunately, Jyn ran into a dead end. That made the troops catch up to her. Jyn groaned when she saw them.

"You are under arrest!" One of them yelled.

Jyn tried to shoot her blaster, but the troops took it away and her baton too. Nevertheless, she still tried to resist the arrest. But the troops restrained her so she couldn't move. Then they cuffed her up.

"State your nane for the record," the leader ordered.

"Lianna Halik."

The leader looked at his log. "Lianna Halik. Well what do you know? After all these years, we finally caught our most wanted criminal!"

Jyn smirked. "Well, I'm honored to be the most wanted criminal!" She said sarcastically.

"Take her away!"

...

Jenny was walking among the streets, looking for a crime to do. Then she noticed a big blaster that was the newest one in stock. She whistled and realized that she needed one of those.

She snuck into the stand and tried to grab a blaster. Unfortunately, the manager saw her.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

Jenny quickly grabbed the blaster and made a run for it. The manager called over sone Stormtroopers to catch her. The troops all ran after Jenny, who dodged all of the blasts they tried to give her.

But then one of them caught up to her and brought her to the ground. Jenny groaned in frusteration. The Imperials finally caught her. She never thought she would live to see this day happen to her.

"What's your name?"

Jenny was about to state her real name. But luckily, she didn't. "Kira Frayer."

"Our second most wanted criminal has now been caught! What a day for us! We are catching our most wanted!" The Stormtroopers said.

Jenny rolled their eyes and then she was led away. This was the one of the worst things to happen to her.

Little did she know, it would sort of be the best thing.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _Now, it's going to be an emotional, yet happy chapter! Then we are going to start Rogue One! Yay!_

 _You'll love this chapter a lot! I bet half of you will cry happy tears!_

 _And guess what?! ITS CONFIRMED! THE LAST JEDI IS PLURAL IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! Yay! Rey and Luke are the last Jedi! All of my friends keep on saying Luke is going to die, but I will not let that happen! If anything happens to my Lukey Baby..._

 _I'm done blabbing. Here you go!_

* * *

Jenny was thrown roughly into a cell. She groaned in pain as she stood up. She already hated being in jail. It even smelled like someone didn't bathe in a whole year. At least she wasn't alone in the cell. There was a woman and a creature in there.

The twenty year old turned to the door and started shaking it roughly. They were very strong bars so she couldn't break them down. Jenny hated this!

"LET ME OUT!" She yelled, shaking the bars even harder. Jenny couldn't take it. She needed to get out of there.

"Don't. I already tried. It's no use," the woman said.

Jenny turned and looked at the woman. She suddenly felt a connection to this woman that she didn't have from anyone else. The only person who she had this connection to was a person who she loved and looked up to.

"I'm sorry. I just hate it in here!" Jenny exclaimed.

The woman shook her head. "Tell me about it. You wouldn't believe what they served for lunch!" She said. Then she shook her head and groaned.

Jenny made a face at what was said. She was glad she missed lunch. What this woman had sounded worse than old rations. Jenny just shook her head and sat down next to the woman.

"I just hope my sister is alright," she said. Jenny grabbed her locket and squeezed it gently, praying to the Force for her sister.

When the woman saw the locket around Jenny's neck, her eyes widened. She would know that locket anywhere and now it was around this woman's neck.

"Where did you get that locket?!"

Jenny jumped at the tone of the woman's voice. This was confusing on why this woman would even talk like that at all. How did she know about this special locket?

"My sister gave it to me for my fourth birthday," Jenny answered.

The woman became confused. "I gave my sister that exact locket for her fourth birthday."

Jenny gave the woman a confused look. How did she and this woman have such a strange connection? How could this woman have a sister who gave her the exact locket?

"Open it."

"Huh?"

"Open it."

Jenny did as she was told. When she opened it, the woman's eyes widened. The picture of Jenny as a baby and Jyn holding her little sister in her arms brought small tears into Jenny's eyes. She had no idea where her sister was or if she was even alive right now.

Unless...

"What's your name?" Jenny asked.

The woman took a deep breath. "Can I trust you?" She asked. Jenny nodded and the woman took another breath. "My name is Lianna Halik, but my real name is Jyn Erso."

Jenny's eyes widened big. She couldn't believe it. "My name is Kira Frayer, but my real name is Jenny Erso."

Jyn's eyes widened and tears were in her eyes. Her little sister was here, sitting right next to her and all grown up. She smiled at her widely. She couldn't believe it. After six years of being alone.

Jenny felt like crying. Her older sister and role model was next to her right now. After all of these years praying that she was alright, here she was. Alive and well. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Jyn!"

"Jenny!"

The two girls stood up and hugged each other tightly. This was too good to be true. They were now reunited after all of these years of being apart and worrying for one another. Now they were in each other's arms, reunited at last.

"I can't believe it," Jenny breathed.

"Neither can I," Jyn said, "You grew up, didn't you? And let me say that you look so beautiful."

Jenny chuckled. "Not as beautiful as you, of course!"

Jyn shook her head and chuckled. Then she hugged her little sister again, tighter. The sisters savoured every minute of that hug.

"I wish that we weren't in such a dreary setting for this reunion," Jyn said, releasing her sister.

Jenny nodded in agreement. She hated prison even though she had only been in it for a few minutes now. It was an awful setting, but she was glad that she wasn't alone now.

"I'm sure one day we will leave. Alive," Jenny said.

Jyn nodded in agreement. "Last I heard, on the day after tomorrow we will be transported to Wobani," she said. "Hopefully we can escape there."

Jenny looked down to the floor and folded her arms. She wanted to get out. She wanted to find her father and mother so they can be a family again. She wanted to make Saw pay for separating her and Jyn. She wanted to destroy the Empire for what they've done to the galaxy.

Jyn could tell what Jenny was thinking about. She wanted to do the exact things that Jenny wanted to do. She put a hand on Jenny's back and stroked it gently. She missed her parents and hated Saw now.

"We will get out. I promise," Jyn vowed.

Jenny looked up and gave a small smile. She nodded and said, "We better."

But they would get out of the prison and be free, but not the way they would expect.

* * *

 _A/N: YAAAAS! They are reunited and now we are doing Rogue One! Yay!_

 _Okay, just a quick heads up: I don't know all of the dialogue from Rogue One. I've only seen it twice anyway. If any of you know most of the dialogue, please tell me! I'd appreciate it! But if not, I'll try to come up with lines that are pretty close._

 _But it will be good, and more twists along the way, that will be awesome! You'll enjoy every bit of this story! Trust me, I won't let you down._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting the Rebellion

_A/N: Hey!_

 _Now we are finally starting Rogue One! I've been waiting forever to finally do it!_

 _Also, ROGUE ONE IS COMING OUT ON DVD AND BLU-RAY ON APRIL 4TH! Yes! I've been waiting so long!_

 _And, I'll be using the script to help me with all the lines. I'll add in new lines for Jenny and for other people to respond to her. I'm trying to be creative here! Don't judge me! Trust me, Rogue One will be awesome._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The day after Jyn and Jenny were reunited in prison, they were being transported to Wobani. In that planet, there was an Imperial Labour camp where Jyn, Jenny, and some other prisoners were going to be staying. Jyn and Jenny were not that happy about it.

The ride to their destination was long and silent. No one liked what was happening other than the Stormtroopers. Jyn and Jenny were next to each other during the whole trip, holding each other's hand tightly. They shot each other some weak smiles. They were nervous, but hoped that they would find a way to escape.

The sisters didn't have to wait any longer though. The transport suddenly stopped in its tracks, leaving the prisoners and the Stormtroopers confused.

"What now?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. Must be another pick up," The other guessed. "I though we had everybody," he added in.

When the troops started to stand up, the door exploded. The troopers flew back and then both got shot in the chest. The prisoners all ducked for cover as many Rebels entered the transport.

"All clear, sir!" One of them shouted.

"Halik? Freyer?" Another shouted.

"Lianna Halik? Kira Freyer?" The third one yelled.

They were calling for Jyn and Jenny. The two sisters realized that this could be there way to escape. The Rebels spotted the two and started to remove their handcuffs.

"You want to get out of here?" One of them asked. Jyn and Jenny nodded as they were being set free.

Another prisoner sitting across from them held up his handcuffs. "Hey! What about me?" He asked.

The Rebels turned around to face them and that was when Jyn and Jenny took their chance. Jyn kicked the first one back into the wall and Jenny punched the second one. Then Jyn grabbed a shovel and whacked the others. Jenny followed suit and the Rebels layed down on the ground, groaning in pain.

Then the sisters quickly made a break for it. They rushed out of the transport and could have made it if there wasn't a droid there to stop them. He caught both of them and threw them on the ground. Jyn and Jenny groaned in pain as they were laying on the ground.

"Congratulations. You're being rescued," the droid said sarcastically. The two sisters just stared at the droid who was victorious over them.

"Please do not resist."

...

Jyn and Jenny were handcuffed once more as they were being led through the Rebel Base. They looked around and the technology and ships amazed them. They all looked really cool. They wished that they were here under better circumstances. Meaning not handcuffed.

They were led to a room with all kinds of screens and people there. The sisters were sat down by a giant table with a screen in it. There was a man there holding a datapad and glaring at them. Jyn and Jenny put in their most daring faces as they were going to be interrogated.

"You two are currently calling yourselves Lianna Halik and Kira Freyer. Is that correct?" The man asked.

The two girls remained silent and continued to glare at the man as he continued to speak.

"Possession of unsanctioned weapons, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault, escape from custody, resisting arrest," the man named all of their crimes off his datapad. Then he looked up at the two. "Imagine if the Imperial authorities had found out who you two really were, Jyn and Jenny Erso?"

The girls took a deep breath. These people knew of their true identity somehow. They hoped that they wouldn't be sent to Krennic. But the man wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Daughters of Galen Erso, a known Imperial collaborator in weapons development," he said. A woman wearing all white with short auburn hair came to the other side of the table.

"What is this?" Jyn finally said. She couldn't help it. She needed the answers.

"Tell us," Jenny ordered.

The woman gave them a small smile. "A chance for you to make a fresh start," she answered. "We think you might be able to help us." Then she motioned to her right and the two girls looked that way. "This is Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel intelligence."

A man with dark hair and some hair growing in on his face came over. He had his hands folded and had a serious look on his face. Jyn and Jenny didn't find him threatening at all. Jyn had no idea what to make of him, but Jenny felt a spark grow in her as she looked at Cassian Andor.

"When was the last time you were in contact with your father?" Cassian asked.

"15 years ago," Jyn answered.

Cassian tilted his head at the response. "Any idea where he's been all that time?"

Jyn and Jenny shrugged. "We like to think he's dead. It makes things easier," Jyn responded. Jenny nodded in agreement.

Cassian narrowed his eyes at the two. "Easier than what? That he's being a tool of an Imperial war machine?"

Jyn and Jenny and tilted their heads. They remembered when they were young of when their parents were talking about a weapon. They didn't like the sound of this at all.

"I've never had the luxury of political opinions," Jyn said, snarkily.

"Neither have I," Jenny said, smirking.

Cassian smirked back at them. "Really? When was your last contact with Saw Gerrera?" He asked.

Jyn and Jenny rolled their eyes at the mention of Saw. They hated him now after he abandoned and separated them. They were sick of the mentions of Saw Gerrera that they heard.

"It's been a long time," Jyn answered.

"A long time since he abandoned us and separated us!" Jenny snapped. Jyn put a hand on her little sister's shoulder in comfort. She hated Saw as much as Jenny did but she remained calm about it.

"He'd remember you two though, wouldn't he?" The other man said. The two girls turned to look at him. "He might agree to meet you if you came up as a friend." Jyn and Jenny just continued to stare at him. They got bad vibes off of this man and didn't want to answer him.

But he got fed up with the girls' silent behavior. "We're up against the clock here, girls. If there's nothing to talk about, we'll just put you back where we found you," he said, putting down his datapad.

That was what snapped Jyn to respond. She wouldn't go back to that hellhole called a prison. It was a nightmare for her and Jenny. She would never go back there in a thousand years.

"We were children. Saw Gerrera saved our lives. He raised us. But we have no idea where he is now," she quickly responded.

The three people by them grew silent as if contemplating something. Jenny shook her head and started to speak.

"If we did know, we would tell you. But we don't. We haven't seen him in years," she said.

"We know how to find him, that's not our problem. What we need is someone who can get us through the door without being killed," the man answered.

Jyn and Jenny shook their heads at that answer. Saw was the typical man who would do that to any intruder. Too bad that couldn't happen with Cad Bane. Then the realization hit the sisters at who these people were.

"You're all Rebels, aren't you?" Jyn said.

The woman nodded at them. "Yes. But Saw Gerrera's an extremist. He's been fighting on his own since he broke with the Rebellion. His millitancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems. We have no choice but to try to mend that broken trust," she explained.

Jyn raised an eyebrow at her. "What does this have to do with our father?" She asked. Jenny nodded at them.

"There's an Imperial defector on Jedha. A pilot. He's claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon with the power to destroy entire planets," re woman said.

Cassian stepped forward to the girls. Jenny felt that spark grow larger as the captain stepped forward. She had no idea what this spark was, but it made her feel something towards Cassian. The youngest had no idea what they were though.

"The pilot was sent by your father," Cassian informed.

Jyn and Jenny's eyes widened at that. That's why they wanted to know about their father and Saw. They needed this pilot to be able to stop this weapon that destroys planets.

"We need to stop this weapon before it's finished. Captain Andor's mission is to authenticate the pilot's story and then, if possible, find your father. It appears he is critical to the development of this superweapon," the woman explained. "Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw, we're hoping that he'll help us locate your father and return him to the Senate for testimony."

Jyn and Jenny were curious about this whole mission. Another man appeared behind the woman and gave them a reassuring smile. Then the girls turned back to the woman.

"And if we do it?" Jyn asked.

"What's going to happen then?" Jenny asked at the same time.

The woman smiled at them. "We'll make sure you go free."

That began the start of a new journey that the Erso Sisters were going to take part in.

* * *

 _A/N: Rogue One has a good beginning, am I right?_

 _You can see I didn't include the scene that actually introduced us to Cassian. I want to focus on Jyn and Jenny during this since the other scenes will go as usual. They won't change at all and the plot will obviously remain the same._

 _It'll be a great story!_

 _Also, any guesses for what happened with Lyra? The last time we saw her, she left Lah'Mu because she thought that her daughters were taken too. Where do you think she left to? Guess I'm your review!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Heading off to Jedha

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Jenny and Cassian... glad you guys already like it! Their relationship will grow a lot as the story goes on. It'll be super sweet! Bet you will ship it!_

 _So now, they will start their mission to find Saw. Trust me, our favorite sisters will not be happy with him. They'll be even more angry than Jyn was in the actual movie since he did something even more painful._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian walked through the base to get to the U-Wing fighter. They had supplies and disguises with them so they could blend in with the crowd. Jyn and Jenny were wanted criminals anyway. They needed to make sure they weren't caught, otherwise the mission would be ruined.

The three of them put their stuff on the ship. But then the man from earlier, his name being General Draven, called Cassian over to talk. Jenny watched him talk to the General, knowing that it was something important.

There was also a droid aboard the ship in the pilot seat. There was something familiar about this droid. Then they remembered who he was.

"I'm K-2SO. I'm a reprogrammed Imperial droid," he said.

"I remember you," Jyn said, smirking.

Jenny nodded at the droid. "Yeah. You threw us on the ground," she said jokingly.

"I see the Council is sending you with us to Jedha," K-2SO said, seemingly upset about that fact.

"Apparently so," Jyn said.

Jenny shrugged. "It's not like we really had a choice anyway."

K-2SO seemed like he hated that fact too. Jyn and Jenny weren't so sure about how this droid was. He seemed like the rude kind of droid who had no programming at all. That was very annoying about some droids. Not that knew that much droids anyway.

"That is a very bad idea," K-2SO continued. "I think so, and so does Cassian. What do I know? My specialty is just strategic analysis." Jyn rolled her eyes and Jenny just shook her head, smiling a little bit.

Then Cassian came back into the ship with a serious look on his face. He began to sit down in the pilot's seat. Jenny observed him a little bit. The conversation that Cassian had with Draven seemed to be something important for the mission. Why wasn't he talking about it though was the big question to her. Jyn didn't really seem to care about it. But Jenny cared about it a lot.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked.

Cassian shot a side glance to the younger sister. "None of your business," he said. Jenny just shrugged, but continued to look at him. "You met K-2?" Cassian continued.

Jyn smirked at him. "Charming," she said. Jenny nodded in agreement. "Very charming. Does he have no programming or anything?" She asked.

"He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits. It's a by-product if the reprogram," the captain explained.

Jyn and Jenny nodded, seeming to understand. Then they started to attach their blasters to their belts. But K-2 seemed to notice this unfortunately. The sisters didn't notice that he did though. But then the droid had to blab it out to Cassian.

"Why do they get blasters and I don't?" He asked, rudely.

Cassian was confused for a minute, but then he saw the blasters in the sisters' hands. He quickly got up out of his seat and walked towards the girls. They put on their most serious looks to him. They wouldn't let this captain put them down, even if Jenny had the spark in her grow and grow. Then she started to blush. She blushed a lot. Jenny hoped that Cassian wouldn't notice.

"We know how to use one," Jyn said, standing up for herself and her little sister.

Cassian scoffed at the older sister. "That's what I'm afraid of. Give it to me. You too," he ordered, putting out his hand.

Jyn wasn't finished though. "We're going to Jedha. That's a war zone," she argued.

Jenny nodded at Cassian, still blushing though. "It's true. We were there," she said.

Cassian looked like he was finished with the argument. He just rolled his eyes and folded his arms at the girls. Jyn was starting to have enough of this whole thing, but Jenny continued to blush even harder. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she argue either? She had many good arguments in her head.

"That's not the point. Where'd you get it?" Cassian asked.

Jyn shrugged and tried her best to look innocent. "I found it," she said, smugly. Then she noticed how Jenny was acting and spoke for her too. "She also found hers."

Cassian just rolled his eyes again. Then he caught notice of how red Jenny was. This confused him a bit. Once Jenny noticed that Cassian was staring at her, she started to sweat. She felt like she was under pressure of this whole thing.

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing," Cassian said.

Then Jenny finally said an argument that she knew would change Cassian's mind.

"Trust goes both ways."

That made Cassian not react this time. Instead, he turned around and went back into his pilot seat to take off. K-2 was shocked at Cassian about this. He thought that Cassian would take away the blasters and hopefully give them to him. He really wanted to use one.

"You're actually letting them keep them?" K-2 said shocked. No response came out of Cassian. "Would you like to know the probability of tge two using them against you?" He offered. "It's high."

Cassian ignored his droid companion. "Let's get going." K-2 wasn't finished yet though. "It's very high."

Then the ship took and started to go to its destination. General Draven watched the ship take off. He hoped that Cassian would obey and kill Galen Erso. He would jeopardize everything if he didn't. To the general, Galen Erso was an enemy of the Rebellion.

Then the ship took off into lightspeed.

...

During the trip, Jenny had fallen asleep against the wall. Jyn was bored and just staring at the wall on the opposite side of her. Cassian and K-2 were to busy piloting to even pay attention to them.

Jenny was dreaming about the time when she and Jyn were still together, with their parents. She remembered her as a little girl, when she was happy. But it ended with her mother giving her the crystal necklace and her father calling her Princess one last time.

Then the younger sister woke up with tears in her eyes. She clutched her crystal necklace tightly as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Jyn noticed her little sister and gave her a weak smile.

"Another one about Mom and Papa?" She asked. Jenny nodded at her older sister.

"I miss them. Once this mission is over and we have Papa back, let's go find Mom. At least we know Paps's alive. But we don't know about Mom," Jenny said. The tears started streaming down faster and she clutched her necklace harder.

Jyn put a hand over Jenny's shoulder and rubbed it softly. She felt the same way her sister did. She really missed her parents. She wanted to be called Stardust again. She wanted to hug her mother tightly. She wanted to tell them everything that happened. She wanted to let them beat up Saw for abandoning and separating her and Jenny. She knew that her sister also wanted those things to happen.

"Everything will be fine, Jen. We will find them. All we have to do is trust the Force," Jyn said, clutching her necklace too.

Jenny smiled at her sister as they prayed to the Force together.

Cassian overheard the whole conversation. He couldn't help but feel bad for the sisters for everything they've been through. He felt even more bad for what he was assigned to do to their father. He had no choice but to do it though.

These girls interested him a lot. Especially the younger one, Jenny. She was blushing at him earlier, which Cassian was very curious about. The older one, Jyn gave him some bad vibes since she seemed more rebellious. Jenny was the one who interested him the most. For some reason, he felt like he would do anything for her.

"Hey! Lost in deep thought again or something?" K-2 said, snapping the captain out of his thoughts.

Cassian turned back to his droid companion. "Sorry. What was that you were saying?"

"We are here at Jedha, dumbass!"

* * *

 _A/N: Ooh! Is Cassian feeling something special about Jenny? He was more focused on her rather than Jyn. Who knows?_

 _So now they are at Jedha. Now what's going to happen? Let's just say that Saw may be getting the beating of his life from the sisters. He deserves it!_

 _Oh yeah! And in response to a review I got from .2016 about them surviving. *starts whistling like an innocent person then winks to you guys*_

 _One last thing: please go check out JynCobain's story, Starfall! It's another Cassian/OC story which I love so much! I think you guys would like it a lot! JynCobain is an awesome writer with lots of creative ideas. And check out our coauthored story on her page, Aligned Hearts! It only has one chapter so far, but it's awesome!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Marketplace

_A/N: Hey guys._

 _So I'm pretty pissed off at the Oscars last night. ROGUE ONE AND MOANA DIDNT WIN THEIR CATEGORIES! Stupid La La Land I never saw and don't really intend to watch! They should have won! Rogue One is amazing and Moana too! Fuck the voters who don't know what's good!_

 _But I did like the tribute part and who else cried when Carrie Fisher showed up? I did and her ending line of "May the Force be with you" just had me sobbing to death. The song was even more emotional and I liked how Jennifer Aniston mentioned Carrie as a Princess leading the Rebellion. It was so sweet! :'(_

 _But anyways, I had to let my anger out on the first part. So back to the story._

 _Man you guys love the whole Jenny and Cassian thing going on! Good thing too! How's Jessian for their ship name?_

 _But now they are at Jedha! Whoo! Time for more action!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The U-Wing landed near the marjetplace of Jedha. Jyn and Jenny felt a familiar connection to this place, considering they spent some of their life on this planet. They really wanted to kill Saw for what he did to them. He had no reason whatsoever to separate them.

They climbed up a small mountain to get a good look at the marketplace. It looked horrible. There was a Star Destroyer looming over the city. There were also some small ships going to the Destroyer.

"That's Jedha. Or what's left of it," Cassian said. "We find Saw, we find your father."

"What's with the Destroyer?" Jyn asked.

Cassian sighed and looked down. "It's because of your old friend, Saw Gerrera. He's been attacking the cargo shipments."

Jyn and Jenny shook their heads. Of course Saw would be responsible for this whole mess. He was crazy enough to do this even though he was mostly robot now. They wondered how he was even capable of doing these stunts.

"What are they bringing in?" Jyn asked.

"It's what they are taking out." Cassian said.

Then Jenny realized the answer right away. "It's the kyber crystals," she said, putting a hand over her crystal necklace. Now she knew what these crystals were and how special they were.

"All they can get. We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know. It's the fuel for the weapon. The one your father's building," Cassian explained.

Jyn and Jenny looked down at the mention of their father. They needed to find him fast before things could get worse. Then Jyn turned her head to K-2SO and smirked at him. She knew what they had to do with him. For some reason, she wished it could be the scrap pile.

"Maybe we should leave the target practice behind?" She suggested, getting on the droid's nerves.

"Are you talking about me?" K-2 asked the older sister. He started to get defensive a little bit.

Jenny nodded at the droid. "Yeah, I agree."

Cassian also nodded. This was the first time he was agreeing with the two sisters. But this was for the sake of his friend. He had no choice but to agree with the girls. K-2 would give too much attention.

"They're right. We need to blend in. Stay with the ship," the captain ordered.

K-2 started to get a little bit mad. He could blend in perfectly well due to his appearance. These people had no clue what they were talking about in his opinion. He thought that Cassian was offended because K-2 called him a dumbass earlier when they landed. The droid didn't think he would take it seriously.

"I can blend in. I'm an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial operation," K-2 argued.

Jyn smirked and walked towards him with her bag of stuff. "Half of the people here want to reprogram you. The other half want to put a hole in your head," she said, putting the bag in his hands.

"Im surprised your so concerned about my safety," K-2 said sarcastically.

Jyn smirked at the droid. "I'm not. I'm just worried that they'll miss you and hit me," she said. Then she started to walk away to the city.

As Jenny passed by the droid, she turned to him. "Or worse, Cas- I mean, me," she said.

She had almost said Cassian. There was something wrong with her since she was always thinking about the captain. Jenny knew that she had a spark growing in her for him, but she knew that Cassian probably didn't like her that much. She hoped it would change soon. She really liked this man.

After Cassian walked by K-2, shooting him a look, the three all headed off to the marketplace of Jedha.

K-2 felt abandoned for a minute. Then he said snarkily, "Doesn't sound so bad to me," he said, referring to Jyn and Jenny's comment. Then he dropped Jyn's bag and headed back to the ship.

...

Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian were walking down the streets of Jedha. They were doing their best to blend in and the sisters had to make sure that they wouldn't get caught and get thrown back into prison. They were more wanted than ever ever since the escaped. They would never go back to that hellhole again.

Saw was no where in sight in the city. They were starting to get frustrated about that. But then Jyn accidentally bumped into someone who walked by her.

"Hey, you just watch yourself!" The man said to Jyn. He had a disfigured looking face and he had a creature friend with him.

"Tourist, we don't want any trouble, sorry," Cassian said, defending Jyn. Then they went back to walking.

They noticed people gathering others around. There was a holo of a man wearing Imperial pilot clothes. The three knew that this could possibly be the pilot that Galen sent to Saw.

"I had a contact. One of Saw's Rebels, but he's just gone missing. His sister will be looking for him. The temple's been destroyed but she'll be there waiting. We'll give her your names and hope that gets us a meeting with Saw," Cassian explained.

"Hope?" Jyn asked.

Cassian turned to look at Jyn and Jenny. "Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope," he said.

Jenny gave him a smile. "Those are some inspiring words," she said. Then she regretted saying that when Cassian looked at her. But to her surprise, the captain gave her a smile. Jenny blushed a little bit, but they walked on.

Jyn noticed her sister's behavior. She had never acted this way to another person before. Then she realized that Jenny liked Cassian. It surprised her a little bit, but she kept quiet. She didn't want to embarrass her little sister by revealing her crush to her crush. Jenny would never forgive her and that was the last thing Jyn wanted.

"May the Force be with you. May the Force be with you," Jyn and Jenny heard a man say. They noticed a blind man with a tall stick sitting on some steps with a bowl. This man curioused them a little bit.

"Woukd you trade your necklaces for a glimpse of your future?" the man said.

Jyn and Jenny grew confused. They stared at the man in confusion. He just smiled at them and beckoned the girls over. "Yes I'm speaking to you," he said.

The sisters went over to the man, still in confusion. This man seemed to know about their necklaces even though they were tucked beneath their shirts. That was really strange.

"I am Chirrut Imwe," the man said, introducing himself.

"How did you know we were wearing necklaces?" Jyn asked.

Chirrut smiled at the girls. "For that answer, you must pay. What do you know about kyber crystals?"

Jyn and Jenny face each other glances. Then they turned back to Chirrut, who was still smiling, yet looking the other way due to his blindness.

"Our father. He said that they power a Jedi's lightsaber," Jyn answered.

"He also said that they were controlled by the Force and that they are very powerful," Jenny added.

They were too busy answering the question to even notice Cassian come over. He put a hand on Jenny's shoulder, which surprised her a little bit. First the smile, then this. Jenny had no idea what was going on anymore, but the spark only grew larger.

"Jyn, Jenny. Come on, let's go," Cassian said. The sisters reluctantly went along with the captain.

"The strongest stars have hearts of kyber!" Chirrut called after them. Jyn and Jenny looked back at the blind man, but Cassian wouldn't let them go back.

"Let's go. We are not here to make friends," he ordered.

But Jyn and Jenny were still curious about Chirrut. They had also noticed another man behind him. He was holding a gun and had a serious look on his face. These men curioused the girls.

"Who are they?" Jyn asked.

"The Guardians of the Wills. Protectors of the Kyber Temple. But there's nothing left to protect so they're just causing trouble for everybody," Cassian explained, looking the other way.

Jenny noticed this behavior of Cassian. "You seem awfully tense all of a sudden," she said, smirking.

Cassian turned his head to look at Jenny. The younger sister started to blush a little bit again. Everytime Cassian looked at her, the spark just grew more and more. If it grew again, she would explode.

"We have to hurry. This town is ready to blow," he said.

The group saw an Imperial tank heading down the streets. Many citizens were watching the tanks roll by. There were cases there, which Jyn and Jenny guessed were holding the crystals. But they would never get their hands on the sisters' crystals. The troops would die before they could touch them.

Jyn noticed some people hiding near the walls and above the tanks. They were holding blasters and one was holding a thermal detonator. He threw the detonator at the tank and was ready to press the button to blow it up. Jenny noticed what Jyn was looking at and her eyes widened. Then Jyn turned to Cassian and Jenny.

"Tell me you have a back up plan."

* * *

 _A/N: The action is starting! Oh my god!_

 _Crazy shit will now happen, folks. But you already know that because of the movie. If you still haven't seen the movie, then too bad! You get spoilers!_

 _Also, I'm not sure I mentioned this at all. Jenny Erso is portrayed by Emilia Clarke._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Attack in Jedha

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Im glad you like the ship name Jessian! If only Jenny existed and yadada. But nope. They go for one female instead. I've got no problem against it guys! I love Jyn and she's one of my favorites and is in my top ten._

 _But yeah, Jessian is an awesome OC ship._

 _And two things, who saw the How it Should Have Ended video of Rogue One? I did, and I freaking love it! It's hilarious! By the way, best quote of the year from that video: "What up, noobs?" Watch the video so you get it! And the second thing, who's going to see Beauty and the Beast when it comes out? I'm trying to get tickets on opening night, but I don't know what'll happen since it's St. Patrick's Day and I'm Irish, so... But I'm definetly seeing it! How about you? I'm a loyal Disney fan and I love Emma Watson. So yeah._

 _Im done blabbing. Here's the chapter!_

* * *

"Tell me you have a back up plan."

One of the group members dropped the thermal detonator on the tank. A few seconds later, there was a huge explosion that disrupted the whole marketplace. Everyone ducked for cover from the blast. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian got out their blasters and started shooting some of the group members.

Jyn and Jenny knew exactly who this group was and why they were here. Cassian seemed to figure it out too.

"Looks like we found Saw's rebels," he said.

Jyn and Jenny nodded and continued to shoot some of the Stormtroopers. While the sisters were shooting the troops, Jyn noticed a crying girl in the middle of the road with blaster fire shooting towards her. Jyn immediantly went to her aid, with Cassian shouting at her to come back.

Jyn quickly grabbed the little girl just in time and returned her to her family. The mother seemed relieved and she thanked Jyn. Then the mother and daughter ran off while Jyn went back to shooting more troops. Cassian then shot the rebel that tried to shoot the little girl.

The rebels stole most of the cases from the blown up tank. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian made their way through by shooting the Stormtroopers. Then another explosion came and they quickly ducked onto the ground. Then the rebels made a retreat with the cases while Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian stood up.

An AT-ST started coming towards them as more blaster fire came. Shooting their way through, the three made it to another area. Cassian ran forward to see if the coast was clear and he shot one Stormtrooper. Then more started coming and he tried to duck the incoming fire.

"Come on!" Cassian yelled, grabbing Jenny's arm. The youngest sister was in shock by that move, but liked it. She followed the captain with Jyn following behind.

They ducked by the wall in the alleyway. Cassian seemed to be overwhelmed by all the blaster fire so the sisters took matters into their own hands. They got out their batons and extended them. Jyn and Jenny ran behind Cassian and started to whack all of the troops trying to shoot them. They knocked them onto the ground and then Jyn and Jenny shot the troops down.

But then, Jyn shot an Imperial droid that looked like K-2SO. She Her eyes dienes and Jenny clasped her hands against her mouth. The droid fell to the ground, but another one came over. Jyn didn't know which was the real K-2, but then the alive one spoke.

"Did you know that wasn't me?" He asked.

Jyn put down her blaster and stared at the droid. "Of course!" She said.

Cassian came over to them and gave a stern look at K-2. "I thought I told you to stay on the ship," he scolded.

"You did. But I thought it was boring," K-2 simply said. "And you needed help," he pointed out.

A Stormtrooper threw a grenade at the four, but K-2 caught it. Jyn and Jenny tried to point it out, but the droid walked over to a different spot. "There are a lot of explosions for two people blending in," K-2 said, throwing the grenade behind him to incoming troops. A huge explosion erupted behind him.

"And from a snarky droid like you," Jenny said.

K-2 pretended to ignore the comment. "You're right. I should just stay with the ship," he said walking away.

...

The group walked away from the scene to try and avoid attention. They had enough for one day and they needed to save energy to find Saw. They already found the rebels, but not the contact or the location.

They were just going to turn a corner when a Stormtrooper stopped them in their tracks.

"Kriffing shit," Jenny swore under her breath.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?" The trooper asked.

K-2 seemed a little confused. "These are prisoners?" He asked.

"Yes, where are you taking them?" The trooper asked again.

Then K-2 understood what was going on. He used to be an Imperial droid so that's what these idiots thought he was. It looked like he was dragging away some prisoners to the troops. He needed to blend in or else he'd screw up the whole mission for everyone.

"I am taking them to imprison them in prison," the droid said. That seemed blatantly obvious so why would this trooper even ask him, was what K-2 was thinking.

"He's taking us to-" Cassian tried to say, but got cut off by his droid companion.

"Quiet!" K-2 ordered, smacking the captain in the face. Jyn looked a little close to laughing while Jenny was a little surprised at that action.

"And there's a fresh one where that came from!" The droid threatened.

Cassian shook his head while clutching his face from he pain. K-2 felt bad, but he needed to blend in with the Imperials around here. He couldn't be the one who'd blow the mission. He'd leave it to Jyn or Jenny to do that. He didn't like those girls that much anyway do to their behavior. K-2 really wanted to slap them instead, but Cassian was closer and talking.

Then things took a wrong turn. "We'll take them from here," the Stormtrooper said.

K-2 tried to stop the troops from taking his companions away. Otherwise, they'd never find Saw of Galen Erso. "That's okay. If you could just point me in the right direction, I can take them, I'm sure. I've taken them this far," he protested, trying to not get into a fit of rage. But the troops didn't listen and they started to cuff Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian. "Hey, wait a second!"

"Take them away!"

But K-2 would not stop protesting for him to take his companions. "Wait!" He called out.

"Hey droid!" A Stormtrooper said.

"You can't take them away!"

"You stay here, we need to check your diagnostics," the Stormtrooper informed.

K-2 seemed offended by the mention of his diagnostics. If they did check it out, it would be revealed that he was reprogrammed. Once again, that would screw up the mission. But the mission was already screwed up anyway.

"Diagnostics? I'm capable of running my own diagnostics thank you very much!" The droid shot back.

Jenny thought that they were screwed for sure. She was going back to prison, where she would probably rot. She hated prison and didn't want to go back. At least she would be with Jyn and Cassian. But when she was free for only a few hours, she was now getting put back in a cell.

Jyn felt the same way Jenny felt. She was in prison longer than Jenny, so she had the better experience of it. She didn't want to rot in a prison cell with hideous food and horrible beds and treatment. But now Jyn was being put back in it. At least she wouldn't be alone.

Just as they were going to be led away, the sisters heard a familiar voice.

"Let them pass in peace! Let them pass in peace!" The voice said. Everyone turned to look and there was Chirrut Imwe, one of the Guardians of the Wills.

"The Force is with me and I'm one with the Force. I fear nothing. All is as the Force wills it," Chirrut chanted.

The Stormtroopers thought that this man was strange. "Hey! Stop right there!"

"He's blind."

"Is he deaf?"

Then unexpectedly, Chirrut attacked the Stormtroopers with his staff. He kicked them down and whacked them a bunch of times with lots of cool moves. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian were amazed by this man and his skills. This man may be blind, but he certainly was strong.

Then another squad of Stormtroopers surrounded Chirrut, but lots of lazer fire came from behind him. It killed all of the troops and the group noticed a man with a huge blaster. His name was Baze Malbus, another Guardian of the Wills.

"You almost shot me!" Chirrut said.

"You're welcome," Baze said, sarcastically.

Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian got uncuffed by K-2, who apologized to Cassian about the slap. Cassian forgave him and sent him back to the ship. K-2 ran off to the ship while everyone else met up together.

"Is he a Jedi?" Jyn asked.

"There are no more Jedi around here. Only dreamers like this one," Baze said, nudging Chirrut.

"The Force did protect me," Chirrut insisted.

"I protected you!" Baze said.

The conversation would have continued if some creatures didn't come and hold them down. They spoke in a different language that Jyn and Jenny recognized. They were their key to Saw. Cassian seemed to be arguing with them and he wasn't winning. Jyn and Jenny had to take charge.

"Anyone who kills me or my friends will have to answer to me and my sister," Jyn said.

"Why is that?" One of the creatures said in their language.

"Because we're the daughters of Galen Erso," Jyn said.

"He knows us from a long time ago. You might too, you are with him, aren't you?" Jenny said.

Right as she finished, everyone's heads got covered with bags and they started to be led away. Chirrut didn't seem happy about it though.

"Are you kidding me? I'm blind!"

* * *

 _A/N: Action filled chapter! Woo!_

 _Well, now the sisters are on their way to Saw and they are not happy with him. Saw will either be injured, or roasted._

 _More Jessian moments coming too! Don't worry!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19: The Message

_A/N: OMG GUYS IM FREAKING OUT!_

 _They just revealed what the first teaser of the Last Jedi will feature. Luke finally talks in it! Yay! He basically asks the question to Rey that we've been wondering since the first teaser for The Force Awakens. "Who are you?" I need to use it some other story! I have to and I have to!_

 _Man, I'm hoping this story gets finished before December 15th. If not, then I'm probably going to be screwed._

 _Seriously, this story will take a while. We are only at the first half of Rogue One! Then there's the afterwards, which will take a long time to get to and to write. Then there's... I'm probably just going to give away my plans for the story, aren't I? Well, I'm not going to until I get to that specific point?_

 _So what do you think? Should I update three times a week or something? I think I'm doing that, so lots of constant updates! Yay!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The guards led their prisoners across the desert to get to their hideout. The group had no idea where they were going since there were bags covering their faces. Even Jyn and Jenny had no idea even though they've been in the hideout before. They thought that Saw's rebels went to a different place.

Once they reached the hideout, the bags were removed from their heads. Then the guards threw Cassian, Chirrut, and Baze into a cell. Jyn and Jenny were led to the back of the cantina. As they were being led, the sisters looked around the familiar hideout. Saw had stayed in the same place even after all these years. They thought he would've moved by now.

Jenny was worried about Cassian. She hoped that nothing bad would happen to him while they with talking with Saw. She was also worried for Chirrut, Baze, and K-2 but Cassian was the one she was worried for the most.

Jyn and Jenny walked to the back after the guards left them. The sisters knew their way around after all these years. They stopped near the entrance of the room, watching a figure come towards them.

"Jyn? Jenny? Is it really you?" A voice asked. The figure stepped into the light, revealing Saw Gerrera. He looked older and he had more hair. He still had his robotic suit though. "I can't believe it."

"Must be quite a surprise," Jyn commented.

Saw looked confused for a minute. "Are we not still friends?" He asked.

Jenny scoffed at her old guardian. "Really? After you abandoned and separated us? Why would we still want to be friends with you?! You made me hide behind a bunker with my blaster and baton. You said you'd come back, but you didn't!" She yelled.

Jyn nodded, agreeing with her sister. "Yeah, last time we saw each other, you made me hide in an alley with my weapons, saying you'd be back at dawn." She said.

Saw seemed guilty about the whole thing. He seemed like he regretted what he did to the sisters. Jyn and Jenny saw this, thinking that they would try to go easy on him. They wouldn't kick him in the face but they were still angry with him.

"I knew you two were safe," Saw said.

"You left us behind!" Jyn yelled.

"You two were already the best soldiers in my cadre," Saw said.

"I was sixteen!" Jyn yelled.

"Worse, I was fourteen!" Jenny yelled.

Saw seemed fed up with the whole thing. He seemed fed up with Jyn and Jenny and no longer guilty. Now the sisters wanted to murder him, really hard.

"I was protecting you!" Saw yelled.

Jyn was fuming. "YOU LEFT US BEHIND!" She yelled.

"You call separating us and making us live alone and on the run protecting us? You have lost your mind!" Jenny yelled.

"You were the daughters of an Imperial scientist! People were staring to figure that out. People who wanted to use you as a hostage. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you two." Saw explained. He went back to being guilty.

Jyn and Jenny were still mad at him. They still didn't like that he separated them and it seemed that he didn't have a good explanation for it. Jenny softly scoffed at the explanation. She really hated Saw now and she wished that she wasn't standing in front of him now. But then Saw's face seemed worried about something. Jenny took interest in what he was worried about.

"But today of all days? It's a trap, isn't it?" Saw asked.

Jyn raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"The pilot! The message! All of it. Did they... send you?" Are you here to kill me?" Saw asked. "There's not much of me left."

"The Alliance wants our father. They think he's sent you a message about a weapon. I guess they think by sending us, you might actually help them out," Jyn explained. Jenny nodded in agreement.

Saw seemed to consider this whole thing. He looked down to the floor for a few seconds then looked up with a serious look on his face. Jyn ad Jenny were prepared to answer any questions he had to ask.

"What is it that you want, girls?" Saw asked.

Jyn shrugged. "They wanted an introduction. They've got it. The rest of you can do want you want," she said, looking like she was going to leave.

Jenny would have followed her sister, but Saw seemed like he wasn't finished with them. She stayed in the room and got Jyn's attention by grabbing her arm. Jyn rolled her eyes, but she stayed in the room.

"You care not about the cause?" Saw asked.

"The cause?! Seriously?" Jenny said, crossing her arms against her chest. Jyn nodded in agreement with her sister.

Saw listened as Jyn made a speech. "The Alliance? The... the rebels? Whatever it is you call yourselves these days. All its ever brought me and my sister is pain," the oldest sister said.

Saw rolled his eyes at what Jyn said. "You two can stand to see an Imperial flag reign across the galaxy?" He asked.

Jyn shrugged at the warrior. "It's not a problem if you don't look up."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "We've never looked up our entire life. We try to look ahead," she said.

Saw seemed to like what the sisters had to say. He smiled at them, seeming like he was proud of them. Jyn and Jenny had to restrain themselves from rolling their eyes at Saw's smile.

"I have something to show you. Come."

Saw led the sisters to the back of the room. Jyn and Jenny had no idea what he wanted to show them, but they were interested in it. He stopped at the back of the room and grabbed an item and layed it down on the floor. Jyn and Jenny went in front of the item a seat Saw started to turn it on. He confirmed that it was the message that was given to him by the pilot. Once Saw turned it on, it showed the one person who Jyn and Jenny missed the most.

Their father, Galen Erso.

As soon as the message was turned on, Galen began talking.

"Saw, if you're watching this then perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance. Perhaps there is a chance to explain myself and, though I don't dare to hope too much, a chance for Jyn and Jenny, if they're still alive, if you can possibly find them, to let them know that my love for them has never faded and how desperately I've missed them. Jyn, my Stardust. Jenny, my Princess, I can't imagine what you two think of me. When I was taken, I've faced some bitter truths. I was told that, soon enough, Krennic would have you two as well. As time went by, I knew that you two were either dead or so well hidden that he would never find you two. I knew that if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Krennic realized he no longer needed me to complete the project. So I did the one thing no one expected: I lied. I learned to lie. I played the part of a beaten man resigned to the sanctuary of his work. I made myself indispensable, and all the while I laid the ground work of my revenge. We call it the Death Star. There is no better name. And the day is coming soon when it will be unleashed," Galen explained.

Jyn and Jenny had tears coming out of their eyes at the sight of their father. They missed him so much and the holo of him just made them miss him more. The sisters would do anything to find him, even if they died doing it. But they still played close attention to the message since it had a lot of informations.

"I've placed a weakness deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful, they'll never find it. But Jyn, Jenny. Girls, if you're listening. My beloved, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you in moments when I'm strong because the pain of not having you with me. Your mother. Our family. The pain of that loss is so overwhelming, I risk failing even now. It's just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My Stardust and my Princess. Saw, the reactor module, that's the key. That's where I laid my trap. It's well hidden and unstable, one blast to any part of it will destroy the entire station. You'll need th plans, the structural plans to the Death Star, to find the reactor. I know there's a complete engineering archive in the data vault at the Citadel tower on Scarif. Any pressurized explosion to the reactor module will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station..." the message stopped playing when the building started to fall apart.

The Death Star had just fired on Jedha.

...

Cassian and the others had just escaped the cell due to all the commotion. They even found the pilot, who was in the cell next to them. He seemed shook up because he was tortured earlier by Saw. The group dodged the falling rubble as Cassian tried to talk to K-2SO through the comlink.

"K-2? K-2! Where are you?" Cassian yelled through the comlink.

"There you are. I'm standing by as you requested. Although there is a problem on the horizon. There is no horizon," K-2 replied.

"Locate our position. Bring that ship here now!" Cassian ordered.

The captain started to go in a different direction until Baze stopped him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I've got to find Jyn and Jenny. Get the pilot. We need him!" Cassian ordered.

He ran off to get the sisters. He went into the room and saw both Jyn and Jenny on their knees, crying. Cassian guessed that it had something to do with their father. It seemed to him that they really missed him. He would regret what he was ordered to do, but he had to follow orders.

Cassian knelt down and put a hand on Jenny's back. The youngest sister felt a tingle flow through her as Cassian rubbed her back.

"Jenny, Jyn, we've got to go. I know where your father is," the captain said, helping Jenny up. Jyn got up at the mention of her father and then turned to Saw.

"Go with him, girls. You must go," Saw said.

"Come with us," Jyn offered.

Saw shook his head. "I will run no longer," he said.

"Come on. Come on," Cassian said, grabbing Jenny's hand. Jenny felt the tingle and the spark grow larger. Her face turned into a deep red as Cassian held her hand.

"But you must save yourself!" Saw said.

The rocks of the building started to fall faster as ever minute passed. Cassian really wanted them to hurry, but the girls were persistent on trying to get Saw to tag along with them.

"Go! There's no time!" Saw ordered.

The sisters reluctantly went with Cassian, Jenny's hand still being held by him. The rocks started to fall faster and they got bigger by the second. They were all close to being destroyed. Saw shouted his last words to them advice they ran.

"Save the Rebellion! Save the dream!"

* * *

 _A/N: Holy crap, this was a long chapter huh?_

 _More Jessian stuff! Ooh! Trust me, it won't be just holding hands or running each other's backs as this goes on. It'll get better as we go along! It's a thing guys! A really great OC ship!_

 _Well, now they are going to get their father after their escape off the the destruction of Jedha. That's all the next chapter is going to be. Spoilers, but you guys saw the movie. If not, come back later until you see it. IT'S BEEN ALMOST FOUR MONTHS!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20: Setting Course for Eadu

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, now there is going to be a huge escape and then talking. That's what happens in the prequels guys! Standing and talking, walking and talking, other people sitting while another is standing and talking. Take it from the Honest Trailers, guys. But Rogue One is the only good prequel! It's not even a prequel! Lol._

 _Also, who's seeing Beauty and the Beast this week! I am, on the weekend. I'm Irish, so my family likes to celebrate St. Patrick's Day. I'm probably going to see it that weekend! What can I say? I love Disney movies and I have trust in these live action ones. I like Cinderella, I like Maleficent. I haven't seen Jungle Book though and I'm pussed that it beat Rogue One in the Oscars. But I have trust in Beauty and the Beast! I love Emma Watson and she's the perfect Belle!_

 _Okay, back to the story. Lots of Jessian moments are going to happen in this chapter. And there's no admitting feelings in this chapter. No no. That's going to happen later on. Okay guys?_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The group ran as fast as they could out of the hideout. They saw Jedha getting blown up and the explosion ring was coming quick to them. The city was already obliterated from the laser. There was nothing left of it from the distance.

Luckily, K-2SO swooped in with the U-Wing and everyone quickly boarded. Cassian sat down next to K-2 and quickly took off.

"Come on! Come on!" He yelled.

"I'm not very optimistic about our role," K-2 said.

"Let's not K," Cassian said.

They flew the ship away from the debris. Jyn and Jenny looked out the window and saw the hideout building get caught in the explosion. It tumbled apart and they were sure by then that Saw Gerrera was dead. They never liked him that much, but they didn't want to see him die like that.

"Punch it!" Cassian yelled.

"I haven't finished my calculation," K-2 said.

"I'll make them for you," Cassian said. Then the ship took off out of the planet and into hyperspace. They were safe, for now.

Cassian sent a coded message to the Alliance, telling them about the destruction of Jedha. He got a message back, saying that Galen Erso was on Eadu. That was where the Imperial facility was. Galen was building the weapon there.

"Set a course for Eadu," Cassian ordered.

"Setting course for Eadu," K-2 said back.

Jyn and Jenny looked up at the mention of Eadu. "Is that where our father is?" Jyn asked. She already knew the answer due to the course. Jenny was excited to see her father again, especially after witnessing that emotional message.

Cassian nodded, confirming that they were going there to get him. Jyn and Jenny smiled at him. They needed to get to their father before Krennic realized that Galen lied to him after all these years. They thought it was very brave of him to do. Then the sisters saw a new person in the ship. From the Imperial sign, they figured that this was the pilot sent by their father.

"So you two are Galen's daughters," the pilot said.

Jyn and Jenny nodded at him. "You know him?" Jenny asked.

"I'm Bodhi, the pilot," he said.

The two sister sat by Bodhi so they could speak to him more. They needed more information from him. They needed to know more about him and there father sending him.

"You brought the message," Jyn said. It wasn't a question since she already knew the answer.

Bodhi nodded at the sisters. "Yes. Your father... he said that I could get right by myself. He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough and listened to my heart. Do something about it. Guess it was too late," he explained.

Jyn shook her head at him. The pilot couldn't think what he just said. Especially in a time of war. This weapon can be stopped in time before more planets suffer the same fate as Jedha.

"It wasn't too late," Jyn reassured.

"Seems pretty late to me," Bodhi said.

"No, it's not. We can stop the people who did this. Our father's message, we've seen it!" Jenny said. There was no way she was giving up that easily. She was going to get to her father, no matter what was going to happen in this galaxy.

Jyn nodded in agreement. "It's true. They call it the Death Star. But they have no idea that there's way to defeat it," she said. Then she stood up to face Cassian, who had a stern look on his face. "You're wrong about our father," she said to him.

Cassian rolled his eyes at Jyn. He noticed that Jenny wasn't as rough as Jyn was, but she did seemed determined to get Galen back. He knew what was going to happen, but these girls didn't. It was still best that they wouldn't know what would happen to their father. There would be no reunion for them, that was for sure. He wished that there was another way, but it was the only way.

"He did build it," Cassian argued.

"Because he knew they would do it without him," Jyn countered. "Our father made a choice. He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He rigged a trap inside it," she explained.

Jenny nodded in agreement. "He did. Like I said, we saw the message," she said. "That's why he sent you. To bring the message," she said, turning to Bodhi, who just nodded.

"Where is it? Where's the message?" Cassian asked.

Jyn and Jenny shot each other a glance. They realized that they left it behind on Jedha. It was covered in rubble now, or destroyed. Either way, there wasn't no getting it back now. They knew that they were screwed now without it and no one would believe them without seeing the message.

"It was a hologram," Jyn said, simply. She knew it didn't work though. She wasn't expecting it to anyway.

"You have that message, right?" Cassian asked.

Jenny gave a guilty look. "It's kind of, um, blown up now," she said.

Jyn nodded. "Everything happened so fast," she explained.

They knew they were screwed when they saw Cassian's face turn rough. He clearly was frustrated now because of the message.

"Did you see it?" Cassian asked.

"You don't believe us," Jyn said.

"I'm not the one you've got to convince," Cassian warned.

"I believe her!" Baze said.

Cassian rolled his eyes. Of course he was the only one who didn't believe Jyn and Jenny. How could he believe them if he couldn't see the message? There used to be proof, and now there wasn't. He couldn't trust anyone without proof.

"That's good to know," Cassian said sarcastically. "What kind of trap? You said your father made a trap," He asked the sisters.

"The reactor. He's placed a weakness there. He's been hiding it for years," Jyn said. She knew what the Alliance needed to do about the Death Star. But it seemed that it would take a lot of convincing, due to Cassian. Jenny wished that Cassian would believe them.

"He said that if the reactor blows, the whole station will. Send word to the Alliance about it!" Jenny said.

"I've done that," Cassian said.

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "They need to know that there's a way to destroy it. They have to go to Scarif to get the plans," she explained. Why was Cassian being so difficult?

Cassian started to get fed up with these arguments. For all they knew, it could just be a lie to get the girls on Galen's side. They would be on his side no matter what. They were his daughters anyway. They would obviously believe their father, Imperial scientist or not. He guessed that he would do the same too.

"I can't risk sending that," he said. "We are in the heart of Imperial territory," Cassian explained.

"Then we find him. And bring him back, and he can tell them for himself," Jyn said, ending the argument.

Jyn went back to sit down on the floor with the others. She was glad that everyone else seemed to believe them other than Cassian. She was sick of the captain already due to his attitude. Jenny, on the other hand, felt sympathy for the captain. He seemed like he had been through a lot over the years. He knew the war and the Alliance while Jenny hardly did. She never cared to notice the Imperial Flags while Cassian did.

She walked closer to Cassian and put a hand on his shoulder. The captain noticed this and turned to Jenny, who gave him a small smile. Why wasn't anything coming out of her mouth? Jenny felt a little awkward by doing this.

"I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot. I don't mean to be like this in any way. I just miss my father. It's been fifteen years since Jyn and I saw him last. We are just determined to get him back. I hope you understand," Jenny said, calmly and cooly.

Cassian gave a small smile back. "It's okay. I know what it's like, not having any family," he said, his smile turning into a sad frown. Jenny knew what might have happened to Cassian's family and she felt really bad for him.

"Once again, I'm sorry," she said. Then Jenny went to sit down next to Jyn, who gave her a pat on the back.

"We'll get him back. I know we will," Jyn reassured. Jenny gave her a determined smile.

"I know we will."

* * *

 _A/N: Wasn't that Jessian moment so cute?_

 _So Jenny knows a little about Cassian's back story now. Ooh! Maybe more will be revealed later. But yeah, that moment was very cute for me to write and cute for you guys to read!_

 _But there may be tension later on after the next chapter. We all know why, don't we guys. DON'T WE GUYS?! Gah! It's going to be sad, yet emotional. Trust me._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21: Eadu Facility Attack

_A/N: Hey, I'm back!_

 _Im finally back to this story! It feels like forever ever since I wrote this._

 _But now, the group is going to Eadu to get Galen Erso. Will it all go as planned? Or will Cassian shoot Galen this time? NAH! You guys saw the movie and you know what's going to happen!_

 _OR WILL IT?!_

 _Bum Bum BUM! I just love teasing you guys! I need a life. Nah, I'm kidding! I have a life!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The U-Wing fighter flew through the rainy planet of Eadu. Cassian and K-2 could barely see due to all the rain and the hills. Bodhi was trying to direct them to where Galen Erso was, but it wasn't going to well. There was also a giant mist in the way and a lot of lightning.

"20 degrees to the right. 10 degrees up," K-2 said.

Bodhi nearly freaked out. "No no no! Lower! Lower!" He ordered.

K-2 turned to face Bodhi, even though he was the one flying the ship. "Are you sure this is the way?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"They have landing trackers. They have patrol squadrons. You've got to stay in the canyon, keep it low," Bodhi directed.

K-2 took the pilot's word and flew in the canyon. It was hard to see with the most and lightning, but the droid kept on trying. Everyone else in the back held on tight. They knew this was going to be a rough landing. They all had a bad feeling about this.

"Watch your right!" Cassian yelled.

Especially when the ship nearly hit one of the hills at that moment.

"There is a 26% chance of failure," K-2 said out of no where.

Cassuan turned to Bodhi. "How much farther?" He yelled.

Bodhi stuttered a bit, then said, "I don't know. I'm not sure. I've never come this way. But we're close, we're close. I know that," he reassured.

"Well, now there is a 35% chance of failure!" K-2 said, more worried about his survival than everyone else's.

"I don't want to know, thank you."

"I understand."

K-2 continued flying the ship through the canyon. With a 35% chance of failure, this would turn out bad. It did when the wind took over on the ship. They were close to the landing platform, but the group knew they were very screwed. They were never going to reach Galen. They would never know the truth about the weapon, even though Jyn and Jenny told them.

"Now! Put it down, now!" Bodhi ordered.

"The wind..." K-2 warned.

"If you keep going, you'll be right over the shuttle depot!" Bodhi yelled. K-2 flew the ship as best as he could, but then Bodhi saw something. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled.

But it was too late. K-2 accidentally hit the rock on and then the ship started to crash. It crashed on ground, roughly. The ship was damaged and it was no longer functional. It didn't give off a signal because of the damage, so they wouldn't know that the Alliance thought they were dead.

"Everyone alive?" Cassian asked.

Jenny was lying on the floor from the crash. She lifted up a hand and yelled, "I'm good!" Then she helped her sister up and she fixed up her long, wavy hair. She checked to make sure her locket and her crystal weren't damaged. They weren't, thank goodness. The crystal was still intact and the locket still had it's gold, shiny glow.

Everyone else seemed okay from the crash since they all managed to stand up. Cassian and Bodhi went outside the ship to check out the damages. It didn't look too good at all.

"Bodhi, where's the lab?" Cassian asked.

"The research facility?" Bodhi said.

The captain nodded. "Yeah, where is it?" He asked again.

Bodhi pointed up the canyon. "It's just above that ridge," he said.

Cassian nodded at him and started to grab his blaster and some rain gear. Bodhi did the same since he knew he was going to go with the captain somehow. He also said that the shuttle depot was around there and Cassian hoped that they could steal a shuttle on the way out. They also hoped that the rain would keep them hidden from the Imperials. Jyn and Jenny secretly started to get some gear too. They wanted to go get their father more than anyone.

"We're coming with you," Jyn said.

Cassian shook his head. "No, your father's message. We can't risk it. You're the messenger," he reminded the sisters.

Jenny scoffed at that. "Are you kidding me? He's our father!" She reminded him. Even though they just had that moment together a few minutes ago, this was happening.

Jyn nodded in agreement with her sister. "Jenny's right. That's ridiculous. We all got the message. Everyone here knows it," she said, narrowing her eyes a little.

Cassian nodded, but still continued the argument. He knew that these girls wanted to reach their father, but he just couldn't risk it. They were the only ones alive who saw the message and they had to tell the Alliance just that. Besides, if they came, they would know what he was going to do. Jyn would despise him and Jenny would be heartbroken. He couldn't risk that either.

"One blast to the reactor module and the whole station goes down. That's how you said it. The whole station goes down. Get to work on fixing our comms! All I want to do right now is get a handle on what we're up against," Cassian said. Then he and Bodhi headed off into the storm.

Jyn and Jenny shook their heads, frustrated. They were being kept behind because of something other than the message. They needed to know what Cassian was up to. Luckily, Chirrut would give them their answer.

"Does he look like a killer? No, he has the face of a friend," Chirrut said.

The sisters turned to him in confusion. "Who are you talking about?" Jyn asked.

"Captain Andor."

Jyn and Jenny were a little more confused. "Why do you ask that? And what do you mean that he looks like a killer?" Jenny asked, worriedly. She hoped that the answer wasn't what she was thinking. Cassian couldn't!

Chirrut looked off to the distance, away from everyone else. "The Force moves darkly around a creature who's about to kill. His weapon was in the sniper configuration," he explained.

Jyn and Jenny looked at each other in shock. They both knew what Cassian was going to do to their father. In a flash, they grabbed the rain gear and their blasters and headed off to save their father. The sisters climbed over some ridges and looked ahead. The facility was dead ahead, but it would take a while to get to.

Jenny looked down and saw a way to get to it. There was a ramp out of rocks to get to the facility. "Jyn, this way!" She whispered. Jyn looked ahead at the ramp and grinned.

"Nice thinking, Jen!" She said. Then they started walking down the ramp. They sneaked around the pathway just in case there were any troops nearby. They made it to an elevator part, but they knew that it wasn't coming down. So instead, they climbed up.

Once they reached the top, Jyn saw a Stormtrooper right near them. She flipped him over and then went on the platform. Jenny did the same and then hid behind a crate box. Jyn followed suit and they waited for the right moment to get their father. They watched their father be confronted by Krennic. They remembered that officer. They still thought that this officer was an ass. He was blaming one of the scientists for sending a message and the pilot.

Then they saw Galen step in front of the scientists. He was willing to sacrifice his life for his innocent workers. Unfortunately, the Death Troopers killed the other scientists, leaving only Galen. Krennic hit him, hard, causing him to fall to the ground. They heard him mention Jedha and everything else about that planet being gone. Then they heard some familiar words from their father.

"You'll never win."

Krennic smirked. "Now where have I heard that before?" He asked, clearly mentioning Lyra. He hoped that she was dead by now. He could only be so wrong.

Jenny heard a noise coming from above. She looked up and her eyes widened. There were incoming X-Wing fighters, firing at the facility. They were here to do what Cassian didn't do yet. What was going on with the Rebel Alliance? Didn't they know that Galen could help them?

Jyn couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her hiding spot and started to run to Galen. "FATHER!" She shouted. Galen looked around, confused. But then the X-Wing fighters caused an explosion right near him. He fell back and landed on the platform. The sisters' eyes widened. He looked either dead or unconscious. They hoped that it was just unconscious. He couldn't be dead.

The sisters ran to him, but then the ships' fire caused them to slip. Jyn nearly went over the side of the cliff. Jenny helped pull her up and then they ran to their father as fast as they could.

Jyn and Jenny kneeled beside Galen. Jyn turned him over and started to shake him, gently. "Papa. Papa. It's us. It's Jyn and Jenny," she said.

"You'll be okay, Papa. Trust us," Jenny asked. He needed to be anyway.

Galen's eyes opened and he saw his two beautiful, grown-up daughters. He knew who they were since he heard Jyn say their names. He smiled at them and started to sit up. "Stardust? Princess?" He said.

Jyn and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. Their father was alive and not dead from that explosion. Now he could come back and they could be a family again. They could find their mother and then it would be complete.

"Papa, you're okay! Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. You won't have to suffer any of this crap anymore!" Jenny said, smiling. She and Jyn helped their father up and started to head out. Then they saw Cassian running towards them. He actually seemed worried about them and Galen.

"Jyn, Jenny, we've got to go now," Cassian said. He took a look at Galen and nodded. "Uh, hello there," he said.

Then the group headed off of the facility as fast as they could. The X-Wings were still attacking it, but they wouldn't do anymore harm to them. Not today at least. They would have to go through Jyn and Jenny to touch their father. It would not end well for the Alliance if they tried.

Once they got off of the facility, they saw Chirrut and Baze running to them. They had left to try and help, which was why there was blaster fire up there too. An Imperial shuttle flew up to them, but they saw K-2 and Bodhi so they knew it was safe. They climbed aboard and the ship took off into lightspeed.

...

Jyn and Jenny sat their father down on one of the seats. They still couldn't believe that they had their father back. It was too good to be true. He was alive and he was okay. They didn't care that they had just escaped an Imperial facility. They didn't care that they could've died. All they cared about what their father being here now.

And here he was.

"Papa. I can't believe it," Jenny said.

"Neither can I. I missed you girls so much," Galen said.

"We missed you too," Jyn said, smiling. Tears were coming into her eyes.

"Also, we saw your message. We know about the weapon. We are going to tell the Alliance about it, with your help. We can get the plans to destroy the station," Jenny said. She knew that Galen would want to hear this.

Jyn nodded and looked up at Cassian. "Even if some people don't believe us," she said.

Galen nodded, as well as smiling at his daughters. "Good. Then I guess that will complete our revenge," he said.

Jyn and Jenny smiled at him hugged him tightly. Galen hugged them back. They were a family again and no one could break them apart. If anyone tried, Jyn and Jenny would murder them. No one was going to repeat what Krennic did.

Not even Cassian.

The sisters let go of their father after a very long hug. It reminded them of the last time they saw him before everything fell apart. They had hugged for a few minutes before Jyn and Jenny hid and Galen was taken. If only Lyra was here to hug them too. They needed to find her next.

Jyn stood up and started to walk over to Cassian. "Come on, Jenny. We need to give Cassian a piece of our minds," she said.

Jenny looked a little worried. She was heartbroken and shocked by the fact that Cassian would dare killing their father. But she didn't want to kill him. She wanted to give him another chance. Jyn seemed like she was pissed off more than Jenny. She was ready to murder Cassian if she had the chance.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

 _A/N: Woah! Twist alert! Twist alert!_

 _Told you that there would be more twists after Lyra living! Now it's Galen living! What the what?! Hope you guys like that!_

 _If you don't, know this: I was bawling in the theater on opening night when I saw this movie, during every death scene. I was crying the hardest at Jyn and Cassian's deaths, but the second hardest was Galen's death. They could have done a happy reunion with Jyn and Galen. BUT NOPE! They go with the EVERY CHARACTER WE LOVE FUCKING DIES! GAH!_

 _So yeah, Galen is living. Deal with it._

 _But next chapter will be arguing time. Jyn and Jenny are not happy. Now there's going to be relationship problems with Jessian! NOOOOO! WHY CASSIAN! I BLAME HIM! No wait, I blame the plot fof making him do this!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22: A Heated Argument

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Now, there's going to be relationship problems with our favorite couple. Why?! I hate writing this part! Jenny is going to hate him so much even though she still thinks he's cute! I mean, the Star Wars men are pretty hot. Except Kylo. He didn't get his dad's looks, that's for sure!_

 _I'm glad you guys liked the twist with Galen! I'm also glad that you guys felt the same when watching the movie! I mean, come on! Now I'm worried they are going to kill the main character in every movie! That scarred me!_

 _Also, remember in the beginning how I said this story was being co authored? Well, it's not anymore. Things happened, and now I'm the one working on the story. I just wanted to let you guys know! This is all me now, guys._

 _And for those of you wondering about Lyra, you'll find out next chapter! I promise!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn and Jenny followed Cassian to the back of the ship. They were ready to fight for their father no matter what Cassian would say. He couldn't deny that he just tried to kill Galen mere moments before. Nothing could excuse him from even trying to do it. He knew how important he was to the sisters. He knew that he was important to the mission. But instead, he tried to kill him.

The two walked up to Cassian, who was busy with the ship. Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut were nearby. They would hear about what Cassian could have done. That was what Jyn wanted them to hear. Jenny wasn't so sure about that part, but she was pissed at the captain.

"You lied to us," Jyn accused.

Cassian turned around and saw the girls glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You two are in shock," he lied.

"Why would we be in shock? Our father is breathing right now," Jenny said. That excuse was the worst excuse she had ever heard.

Jyn nodded at her sister. "Jenny's right. You went up there to kill our father," she accused again.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cassian said.

Jyn rolled her eyes. "Deny it," she said, sarcastically.

"You're in shock and looking for someplace to put it," Cassian said, starting to get annoyed.

Jenny was getting more furious at the captain. And yet she blushed whenever they held hands or when he stroked her back. How dare he accuse them of shock, even though they knew he tried to kill Galen. He knew he could have killed him. He would be dead by now if he actually had.

"Don't give me that kriff. We all know what you tried to do. Deny, deny, deny all you want, but no one is going to believe you. You are a kriffing liar," Jenny said, glaring intensely.

"You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you went up alone," Jyn added. She was starting to glare harder this time.

Cassian started to get frustrated. "I had every chance to pull the trigger. But did I? Did I?" He argued.

Jenny smirked at him. "It's a good thing you didn't. Otherwise, we would have murdered you before this argument even started," she said, snarkily. This was true to the sisters.

Cassian was really frustrated and annoyed at Jenny and Jyn. Now, he wasn't so sure how he felt about them anymore. He was starting to get used to them and maybe even wanting to like them, especially the youngest. But now they were arguing about something that didn't happen. Now he wasn't so sure what to think about them. They would never understand this at all.

"I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed! But you two wouldn't understand that," the captain yelled.

Jyn rolled her eyes at that response. "Orders? When you know they are wrong? You might as well be a Stormtrooper," she said.

"What do you know? You don't have the luxury of when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you? Some of us live with it. I've been in this fight since I was six years old! You're not the only one who lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it," Cassian said.

Jenny was taken aback by what Cassian had said. She felt really bad for what he had been through now. She wished that she hadn't been so rough on him earlier about the whole situation. Her glare turned from a shocked face to a face that showed she felt really bad. Cassian looked at her and glared at her. Jenny took a small step back from his glare. She didn't expect it to look so threatening.

"And I thought you would understand!" Cassian said, pointing his finger in her face.

Jyn was starting to have enough of this. Now he was trying to blame her sister. "You can't talk your way out of this," she hissed at the captain.

Cassian turned to the oldest sister. "I don't have to," he said, ending the argument. The comlink started to beep and he went to check it out.

Jyn shook her head at him and walked out of the room. She was sick of the captain and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Jenny started to follow her sister, but then stopped in her tracks and looked back at Cassian. The captain shot a small glance at her for a minute then turned back to the comlink.

Jenny walked back over to Cassian, who had just hung up his comlink. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you disobey your orders?" She asked.

Cassian looked over at the youngest sister. "Because I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I would feel guilty about it and you would never forgive me," he explained.

Jenny gave him a small smile. That was the words she wanted to hear from him. "I'm glad you didn't pull the trigger. Still doesn't excuse that you could have though," she said.

Cassian sighed and put the comlink down. "I grew up surviving in the Alliance. You grew up having to survive. Both situations are similar, aren't they? At least you didn't have to follow even the worst orders. This was the second time I didn't," he said.

"What was the first?" Jenny asked.

Cassian looked over at the wall and then looked back at Jenny. "I was almost fifteen. They wanted me to kill a little boy for trying to expose us. He was only six. Just how old I was when I lost everything. He reminded me about what happened, so I didn't pull the trigger. Funny how both situations ended up with me not pulling a trigger," he said.

Jenny gave him a sincere look. She felt really bad for what Cassian had been through all his life. She couldn't believe that the Alliance would want him to kill a little boy like that. Maybe the Alliance faced similar problems that the Empire did. That was wrong though. Now, Jenny didn't know what else to say. She had two choices now. Stay in the room with Cassian, or go to her sister and father. She really wanted to stay with Cassian. She liked him, but was still a little mad at him for trying to kill her father. She did lighten up with the story Cassian had told her. She did like him a lot too. But she also wanted to get reacquainted with her father and try to calm down her sister.

So she went out of the room.

Cassian watched her leave in disappointment. He really liked her back, but didn't know that she did too. He wanted to get better with her and maybe even admit his feelings to her. What Jenny didn't know was that Cassian had another reason on why he didn't kill Galen.

He did it out of love for Jenny.

* * *

 _A/N: Aww! Cassian loves Jenny too!_

 _Yup, Cassian now realizes his feelings for Jenny. Took him long enough! That girl thinks he's hot! Which he is, but Luke is my number one Bae! Come on guys! Team Luke! Hahaha!_

 _But now Jenny isn't so sure what to think of him. On one hand, she loves him but on the other hand, she's mad at him. What's going to happen with these two? Will they be able to admit their feelings in time before that thing happens on the beach?! Especially since that scene may not happen?! We'll see!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23: Back at the Base

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Quick update for you guys because I couldn't wait to tell you about Lyra! Very heartwarming reunion coming up, guys! You'll love it and the mystery will finally be solved about where Lyra went!_

 _And then there will be the Rebellion meeting. Jenny and Galen will be involved in it this time! It's going to be great! Although I have to admit, when I saw the movie during that scene, I was like, "The fuck Rebels?! Don't surrender now!" Luckily, Jyn and Cassian were there!_

 _Then later it's going to be the battle on Scarif! Yes!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The Imperial ship landed on the Rebel base on Yavin IV. Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut exited the ship first. Then Cassian came out with Jyn and Jenny far behind him. Lastly, Galen came out of the ship. Gasps came out through the soldiers who saw them land. They knew that General Draven sent Cassian to kill Galen, yet here he was alive and well.

General Draven saw Galen entering the base and was even more shocked than the rest. He glared furiously at Cassian, who simply shrugged. He was now adding this to the captain's log of the second orders he disobeyed. Draven got that he didn't want to kill a child before, but this was an enemy he refused to kill.

Mon Mothma, however, was pleased that the group had completed their mission. They had even gained more people on their side, which was impressive. She was glad they weren't dead because of Jedha and the attack on Eadu.

That didn't stop Draven from having a talk to Cassian. "Captain Andor! May I have a word?" He called out.

Cassian knew that he was screwed. "Yes General?" He asked, walking up to him.

"I thought I told you to kill Galen Erso. But here he is, alive and well. I guess you've grown too soft," Draven scolded.

Cassian took a deep breath and got ready to explain himself. "It was the wrong thing to do. He was taken away from Jyn and Jenny and did this against his will. Jyn and Jenny saw the message of him, explaining himself. I didn't believe them at first, but now I do," he explained.

Draven rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the captain's excuse. He's grown to like these rebellious girls a lot, definetly one in particular. So of course he would believe them. But he had mentioned the message. Draven needed to know about it, now.

"You mentioned the message. Where is it?" The general asked.

Cassian sighed. "It got destroyed on Jedha, but we got the man himself. You should feel lucky about that. He can tell you everything Jyn and Jenny told me," he said. Then he stormed away from the General, pissed off.

Unknown to them, someone overheard the whole thing. It was Jenny.

When Jenny heard that Cassian believed her and Jyn, she couldn't be more happier. She was nearly jumping for joy when she heard the conversation. She wanted to go talk to him and make amends, but she wanted to give Cassian time to cool off. He seemed really angry at the serious General. Jenny didn't want to make the captain more angry than he already was.

Besides, she needed to get to the meeting.

Jenny met up with her sister inside the base. She considered telling Jyn what she overheard, but Jyn might not believe her. So she kept her mouth shut about it.

"I hope they believe us and Papa at the meeting. If not, I will be pretty mad," Jenny said.

"Same here. They have no reason to believe that Papa is an enemy. Did you see their faces when they saw him?" Jyn said.

"I know. It was awful," Jenny agreed.

As they were heading into the meeting room, Jyn bumped into someone who came out of no where. It was a woman, and due to the collision, she dropped all the stuff she was holding. Jyn and Jenny bent down and helped her out.

"Sorry about that," Jyn apologized.

"Its nothing. Thanks for helping me," the woman said.

"Anytime," Jenny said, smiling.

Then they all stood up and saw each other face to face. There was something familiar to this woman that the sisters got off of her. The woman felt something with these two girls, but wasn't so sure what. But then, she felt it more and knew exactly who these girls were.

"Jyn and Jenny?!" The woman said, surprised.

Jyn and Jenny shot each other confused looks. "How do you know who we are?" Jenny asked. Then suddenly, it hit the sisters.

The woman standing right in front of them was their mother, Lyra Erso.

"M-Mom?" Jyn said.

"Hello, girls," Lyra said, smiling.

"You're here! You're really here!" Jenny said.

The girls leaned in to hug their mother. Lyra hugged them back and the three were crying in each other's arms. They were finally back together and they could be a family like Jyn and Jenny wanted ever since their lives turned upside down. Both of their parents almost died, but here they were. Their father somewhere in the base and their mother right here.

Then the sisters let go of their mother to ask her some questions. "You've been here all this time?" Jenny asked.

Lyra nodded at her youngest daughter. "Yes, I was. I came here after your father got taken. I thought you were taken too until they started mentioning you two around the base. I tried to find you, but everyone said you left for the mission on Jedha. Then you came back and I was looking for you and your father, and here we are now," she explained.

"We're just happy you're alive," Jyn said, smiling.

Lyra smiled. "My beautiful girls. You grew up so much," she said.

Then the announcement came over the speakers, telling everyone to go into the meeting room to discuss the Empire's weapon. Jyn and Jenny knew that was their cue to prove their father's innocence. Lyra was going to help her husband too, and hopefully reunite with him.

No matter what happens, the Erso's wouldn't even torn apart again.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! The Erso family is back together! Well, when Lyra reunites with Galen next chapter, it will be. But still!_

 _Now you guys finally know what happened to Lyra. Where she was all this time and other stuff and what she was doing. Easy, she's been with the Rebels, fighting for the family she thought she lost. Boom!_

 _Next chapter, it'll be the meeting about the Death Star. It'll be great and awesome!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24: The Failed Proposal

_A/N: Hello again!_

 _Man, am I updating this story like crazy! I can't help it! I love this story, I love it's fans, and I just love everything about it! And I'm excited to get to Scarif and afterwards because that will be awesome. Then I can move forward with my future plans for the story once Rogue One is done. This will most likely be my longest story. I swear it will be!_

 _Dont worry. Jessian is the main ship of this story so you'll be seeing a lot of it! I'm really excited to get them to admit their feelings! God, I love them so much! I bet some of you were expecting RebelCaptain though. I ship it, but I wanted their to be a Cassian/OC because everyone was doing a RebelCaptain fic. Not that I'm against it, they are really good! I just wanted to try something new and look at this! You love it!_

 _Anyways, we've got a meeting to go to after we see a reunion!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn, Jenny, and Lyra walked into the council meeting area. The whole Rebel fleet was in there, wanting to hear about the Empire's weapon. They all seemed worried and curious on what the weapon could possibly be. Only the team that came back from the mission knew what it was.

Galen was standing in front of the main holo control panel. Jyn, Jenny, and Lyra joined him there. Bodhi came in and joined them as well. After all, he was the one who brought the message in the first place. Jenny noticed that Cassian wasn't there to see the meeting. That curioused her because she thought he was the type of soldier who wouldn't miss a meeting. She really wanted to talk to him.

Lyra was wondering on why her husband didn't notice her there. He was too captivated in waiting for the meeting to start to notice. Jyn and Jenny noticed this and came in to help their mother reunite with her husband.

"Hey, Papa. We made another new friend on the base," Jyn spoke up.

Galen turned to look at his daughters. "Who is this friend?" He asked.

"I think you already know her from fifteen years earlier," Jenny said, winking.

That was when Galen noticed Lyra standing behind his daughters. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized his wife's face.

"I also happen to be their mother," Lyra said, smiling.

"Lyra!"

"Galen!"

The couple hugged as tightly as they could. They were finally reunited after such a long time. They released each other and then passionately kissed. Jyn and Jenny felt a little embarrassed that their parents were kissing in public, but it was for a good reason. Then someone coughed, which made Lyra and Galen let go of each other.

"Can we start the meeting now?" One of the pilots asked.

"Galen Erso, please step up," Mon Mothma said.

Galen stepped closer to the holo panel. He was ready to prove himself and that he wasn't trying to trick them. It seemed as if no one liked him here due to his help with the weapon. This was not going to be easy.

"If you may, please tell us about the weapon you've built," Mon said.

Galen took a deep breath and began his explanation. "It's called the Death Star. There's no better name for it. It harnesses the power of the Kyber crystals from Jedha and it creates a laser that can destroy an entire planet. I am responsible for building it, but I had no choice in the matter. The one who runs the Death Star, Director Orson Krennic, forced me to build it and he took me away from my family. If I had a choice in the matter, I would have never built it. So what I did instead was I put in a flaw in the weapon. It's in the reactor. No one noticed it, but it can destroy the entire station once activated."

Gasps were heard from everyone in the room. They never knew that the Empire could go this low in the war. Destroying planets was too far and they hated to admit it, but it was also their doom in losing the war.

Galen was not finished yet. "There is a copy of the plans in a data tower on Scarif. It will tell you how to destroy it and where exactly the flaw is," he finished.

"Well, if you put in the flaw, why don't you just give us the plans now?" One of the senators asked.

"Because I don't have a copy of the plans with me. For all we know, there could be an Imperial spy in this room right now. But I will show you a hologram of the Death Star in full," Galen explained.

The scientist put in a small chip and a holo of the Death Star appeared over the table. The main senators examined it and confirmed its power. Everyone became worried that they could be a target for the Empire. Then they all started arguing over the Rebellion's survival.

"We must scatter the fleet. We have no recourse but to surrender," One senator said.

"Are we really talking about disbanding something we've worked so hard to create?" Bail Organa argued. "We can't just give in."

"We joined an Alliance! Not a suicide pact!" The senator yelled.

"We've only managed to gather our forces."

"Gather our forces? General Draven has already blown up an Imperial base!" Admiral Raddus said.

"A decision needed to be made. If it's a war you want, you'll fight alone!"

"If that's the way it's going, then why have an Alliance at all?"

"If he's telling the truth, we need to act now!"

Mon finally spoke up to silence the council. "Councilors please!" She said.

But the council wasn't finished arguing about the weapon. Jyn and Jenny couldn't believe what was going on. Why did these people want to give up? They were supposed to be fighting for freedom in the galaxy. If that's what they wanted, then this shouldn't be happening. There was no need for an argument.

"It is simple. The Empire has the means of mass destruction, the Rebellion does not."

"A Death Star. This is nonsense!"

Jyn then had to step up. She couldn't take these senators saying that they should just give up. "What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?" She said. Half of the room agreed with her.

Unfortunately, there were those who disagreed. "To lure our forces into a final battle to destroy us once and for all. To risk everything based on what? The testimony of a criminal? The words of her father, an Imperial scientist?" A senator argued.

"Don't forget about the Imperial pilot."

Jenny needed to step up this time. She had to help back up Jyn and Galen so the plans could be stolen. "Our father gave his life so we may have a chance to defeat this. He could've died on that Imperial Base, but we were there to save him. Not only because he was our father. But that he could help us all," she said.

"So you've told us."

"If the Empire had this kind of power, what chance to we have?" One of the councilors asked, sound a little worried.

Jyn and Jenny were shocked at what she said. They really were thinking about giving up because they don't believe their chances. They are forgetting the most important thing in life. Hope.

"What chance? The question is what choice? Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces? You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you'll condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission," Jyn said.

Jenny agreed with her sister. "The time to fight is now! Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha. Or any other planets that could come before this one. You can't just be cowards and surrendering to the enemy when they have a great power lie this," she said.

"What are they proposing?" One senator asked.

"Just let the girls speak!" Another yelled.

Here it goes. Jyn and Jenny were now going to propose what they wanted to do. It had to happen in order for this awful war to end. They just hoped that the others would agree to what they wanted to do. If not, then these people really were cowards who felt that they should instead be slaves to the Empire.

"Send your best troops to Scarif. Send the whole Rebel fleet if you have to! Do whatever it takes!" Jenny proposed.

"We need to capture the Death Star plans if there's any hope of destroying it," Jyn said.

A senator looked baffled at the proposal. "You're asking us to invade an Imperial Installation based on nothing but hope?" He asked, sounding frustrated.

Jyn shrugged and had a hopeful look on her face. "Rebellions are built on hope," she said, repeating the words Cassian said earlier. Jenny nodded in agreement, while also smiling.

"A man from the Rebellion told us this. He's been in the Rebellion all his life and now he's passing on his hope to us. Now we are doing the same to you," she said, backing up Jyn's claim.

Unfortunately, the arguments came up again. Jyn and Jenny had hoped it would be over from their claims and arguments. Some people still acted like cowards while others wanted to fight. The sisters couldn't believe it. These were the freedom fighters and yet they wanted to give up because of a weapon.

"There is no hope!" A senator said.

"I say we fight!" Admiral Raddus declared.

"I say the Rebellion is finished!" Another senator declared.

Mutters from the crowd were hard to hear, but everyone knew that they were wanting to give up along with the senator. Very few sided with Jyn, Jenny, Galen, and the other Rebels. Then Mon Mothma made her final decision based on the council. She didn't want to, but it was the rules.

"I'm sorry, Jyn and Jenny. Without the full support from the council, the odds are too great," she said, ending the meeting.

Jyn and Jenny, frustrated, left the room in a flash.

* * *

 _A/N: Ooh, Jyn and Jenny are mad!_

 _Hey, why wouldn't they be? I know I was! Were you guys? I mean, these are the guys who risked their entire fleet to fight the second Death Star and the first one! These are the guys who freaking blew both of them up! These are the guys who fought the AT-ATs on Hoth! I mean really!_

 _If I were at that meeting, I'd be like, "You little shits don't deserve to be in the Rebellion! You know what?! I'm rebelling against the Rebellion!" And hopefully people would be on my side!_

 _Never invite me to things I hate._

 _At least next chapter, they will go to Scarif even if the odds are too great. NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS YOU LITTLE SHITS!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25: Leaving to Scarif

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Now, our team will be heading off to Scarif and will be fighting for the plans. The moment we've all been waiting for! Then we can get into the good parts and delve more into the relationship with Jessian. I wasn't expecting for that ship to be so popular for this story! Seriously guys! I love all of you!_

 _Except the flamers or the really annoying ones who don't know anything and are trying to pry into my life. Seriously, that's happened before. If you are reading this, you know who you are!_

 _Also, any guesses on what will happen after Scarif? Guess in a review! I triple dog dare you! Now you can't get out of it, suckas!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn, Jenny, and Bodhi stormed out of the meeting room in a flash. Jyn and Jenny were the most mad out of everyone. They wanted to complete the family's revenge on Krennic and the Empire. But because of the cowardly council members, they couldn't. But that wasn't going to stop the sisters from fighting. They have rebelled all their life and they were doing it again now.

The three walked over to where Baze and Chirrut were sitting. They noticed the sisters' unhappy moods and knew what might have happened.

"You don't look happy," Baze remarked.

Jyn shrugged. "They prefer to surrender," she said.

"And you?" Baze asked.

"She wants to fight. So do I. We all do," Bodhi said.

Chirrut nodded and looked away to the distance. "The Force is strong," he said.

Jenny smiled at her new friends. "Wow, guys. Thank you for volunteering. You don't know how much this means to all of us," she said. She liked her new friends. Now if only Cassian could be on board too. He probably had other duties to attend to right about now though.

Jyn nodded. "I agree, but I'm not sure that five of us is quite enough," she pointed out.

Baze looked over his shoulder. "Well, how many do we need?" He asked.

The girls gave him confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Jyn asked.

Baze tilted his head to show that there was something behind the girls. They turned around and saw something they'd never expect. Cassian was there, but he wasn't alone. There were a bunch of Rebel soldiers with him, along with K-2. Jyn was shocked at the sight, but Jenny was smiling. Cassian was proving himself by doing this for them.

"They were never going to believe you," Cassian said.

"We appreciate the support," Jyn said, sarcastically. Clearly, she was still made at Cassian about what could have happened on Eadu. Jenny, in the other hand, was ready to forgive.

"But I do. I believe you," Cassian began. Jenny smiled shyly at him and Jyn smiled at him too. "We'd like to volunteer. Some of us... most of us, we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We're spies, saboteurs, assassins. Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion. And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget. I told myself it was for a cause I believed in. A cause that was worth it. Without that, we're lost. Everything we've done would have been for nothing. I couldn't face myself if I gave up now. None of us would."

Everyone took Cassian's words into account. Baze and Chirrut smiled reassuringly at the captain. Bodhi nodded and grinned at him. Jyn was smiling at him, seeming like she finally forgave him. Jenny was smiling widely and was almost blushing. Here she was again, blushing at every sight of the captain.

"It won't be comfortable. It'll be a bit cramped. But we'll all fit. We could go," Bodhi said.

"Okay. Gear up. Grab anything that's not nailed down," Cassian ordered.

The soldiers spread out, grabbing any blasters they could find. Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi went over to the stolen Imperial shuttle and boarded it. Jyn and Jenny slowly walked up to the captain. Jyn was ready to forgive him and Jenny was just happy that Cassian proved himself to be a good guy.

K-2 got in the way of their path for a minute. "Jyn, Jenny. I'll be there for you," he reassured.

Jenny's eyes widened at that statement. "K-2, I'm shocked. I thought you hated us?" She said.

"Cassian said I had to," K-2 said, trying to make the moment no longer sweet. Then he walked off towards the ship.

Jyn and Jenny rolled their eyes and they walked up to Cassian. The three were smiling at one another. This was one of the first times this ever happened between the three.

"We're not always used to people sticking around when things go bad," Jyn said.

Cassian smiled at her. "Welcome home," he said.

Jyn nodded and walked off to grab her supplies, leaving Jenny and Cassian alone. Right when the eldest left, Jenny hugged Cassian tightly. Cassian took this by surprise, but he hugged her back.

"Thank you Cassian," Jenny said.

"Anytime, Jen," Cassian said.

Jenny's eyes widened. Cassian was calling her by her nickname that Jyn gave her. She never expected anyone but Jyn to use it. But now Cassian was using it, and Jenny didn't mind at all. The two let go of each other and smiled shyly. Then they both walked away to grab the necessary supplies.

...

Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian walked out of the base and towards their ship. Many soldiers were following them and some were in a rush to get in the base. They boarded the ship and put their supplies down. Bodhi was right, it was cramped in the ship.

Bodhi climbed up to the cockpit with K-2. Everyone else was below the deck so there would be room. After everyone boarded, the ramp went up and closed. The soldiers grabbed on to some rope above them to stay standing. Jyn and Jenny did the same as well.

The two sisters smiled at each other, ready for battle. They knew that their parents would question where they were, but they would be thanking them after the Death Star gets destroyed. This was the only way more hope could rise. If the council didn't like it, then screw them.

"May the Force be with us," Jyn said with a hopeful look.

"We are one with the Force. The Force is with us," Jenny added, repeating what Chirrut said before.

Everyone nodded at them, ready for battle.

* * *

 _A/N: Now our rebels our ready for Scarif! Battle coming up next chapter!_

 _I will only be showing the parts with Jyn, Cassian, and K-2. Now that it's including Jenny, I'm only showing those. Everything else will go the same and nothing will change. So I'm only showing inside the data tower. No Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, or anyone else. Just a heads up!_

 _Also, who's ready for Star Wars Celebration next week! I can't believe that it is 40 years old. If only it could go on for 40 episodes! Haha! That would be a dream come true! But it'll all be over in 2030. Waah! I need a job at Lucasfilm ASAP! But at least they'll be showing The Last Jedi trailer! Also they may be announcing an Obi-Wan movie and Hayden Christensen is back in the galaxy far far away! I'm actually hoping he'll return as a Force Ghost. Who else wants that?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26: The Beginning of Rogue One

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now, we are going to start the whole Scarif battle! Yippee! I'm really excited to write it because then we can get into the afterwards! That's actually the part I'm most excited to write. And I'm sure you guys will love it a lot!_

 _And a little bit of Jessian in this chapter. Because, why not? We all ship it! Whoever reads this story must ship it because it is awesome!_

 _Also, I am very happy right now! Want to know why? THEY ARE STILL HAVING CARRIE FISHER IN EPISODE IX! YAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS! I'm super happy because I thought we would see a Leia death scene. BUT NOPE! Yes! Who's as happy as I am?! We all have to be happy because we love Carrie. Whoever disgraces Carrie's legacy, just get out of my sight right now. Just leave and go eat shit because you don't deserve to be here._

 _Anyways, I'm done talking. Here we go!_

* * *

Bodhi was sitting in the main pilot seat in the cockpit. K-2 was next to him in the co pilot seat. Jyn and Jenny climbed up to the cockpit so they could have more room instead of below deck. Bodhi was preparing to take off when a buzzing came out of the comlink.

"Cargo shuttle, read back, please. What's going on out there? The ships off limits. No one is supposed to be on board until further instructions," a man said.

Bodhi stumbled around to find the comlink. Jyn and Jenny looked over at him as he tried to get the comlink. They hoped that they could get around this one so they could avenge the family.

"Yes. Yes we are. Affirmative," Bodhi lied.

"That's an impounded Imperial shuttle. What's your call sign, pilot?" The man asked.

Bodhi took that question by surprise. He stuttered, trying to come up with something to say. Jyn and Jenny looked at the pilot anxiously.

"We have to go. Say something!" Jyn whispered.

"Anything will do," Jenny added.

"Cone on," Jyn said.

Then Bodhi finally responded through the comlink. "It's um... Rogue. Rogue One," he said. Jyn and Jenny smirked and nodded at the pilot. On the other side, he man on the comlink seemed confused by the call sign.

"Rogue One? There is no Rogue One!" He said.

K-2 finally spoke up. "Well there is now. Rogue One pulling away," he said.

"Pulling away," Bodhi said.

Then the ship took off away from Yavin IV. They jumped into lightspeed and rode off to Scarif. This would be the way to a huge victory for the Rebel Alliance. Then the cowards in the council would see that there is hope. Jyn and Jenny would be able to prove that.

...

After a few minutes, the Imperial shuttle dropped out of lightspeed. The group saw Scarif right in front of them. There were Imperial ships floating around and there was a shield gate right by the planet.

"Seems like the Empire upgraded their security," Jenny commented.

"Okay, we're coming in. There's a planetwide defensive shield with a single main entry gate. The shuttle should be equipped with an access code that allow us through. Assuming the Empire hasn't logged it as overdue," Bodhi explained.

Jyn raised an eyebrow at that. "And if they have?" She asked.

"Then they shut the gate and we're all annihilated in the cold, dark vacuum of space," Bodhi said.

"Not me. I can survive in space," K-2 said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That's because you are a snarky droid," she said. K-2 shot a side glance at the youngest sister, then turned back towards the gate.

Bodhi grabbed the comlink and started communicating to the Imperials. "Okay, here it goes," he said. "Cargo Shuttle SW-0608 requesting a landing pad." Everyone took a deep breath, nervously.

"Cargo Shuttle SW-0608, you're not listed on the arrival schedule," an officer replied back. Jyn and Jenny shot each other nervous looks while Bodhi stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. If it wasn't a good excuse, they would all be dead and the Rebel Alliance would be finished.

"Acknowledged, gate control. We were rerouted from Eadu Flight Station. Transmitting clearance code," Bodhi said, fiddling with the controls.

Jyn and Jenny looked at each other and held each other's hands. They smiled at each other in hope that they would get through. Then they grabbed their Kyber crystals and prayed that they would be able to pass the gate. They needed to get the plans to save the galaxy. That way, the Empire will pay for everything they did. They wouldn't destroy another planet like they did to Jedha.

A few minutes passed and there was a response through the comlink. "Cargo Shuttke SW-0608? You are cleared for entry," the officer said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and cheered. "Yes!" Bodhi exclaimed. Jyn and Jenny smiled at each other and at Bodhi. Then Jenny turned her head and noticed that Cassian was there. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"I'll tell the others," the captain said, climbing back down.

"I'll come with you," Jenny said, following him.

Once they got down to the cargo hold, hey paused in their steps and looked at each other. They smiled at one another, shyly, and Jenny started blushing. She had no idea what to say to him.

"I-I'm happy that you decided to help," Jenny said.

Cassian smiled and took her hand. "I'd do anything for you. It was wrong of me to it trust you and Jyn at first. But now I do after everything we've been through. And I'm sorry," he said.

Jenny smiled widely at him. "You're forgiven. I'm sure my sister forgives you too. I knew you could prove yourself. I even heard you standing up to General Draven. That was what made me believe that you could prove yourself," she said.

The two just kept on smiling at each other. They felt each other leaning in close to each other. Jenny took a deep breath and Cassian bit his lip. The two were about to kiss, until the cargo hold door opened. Jyn peeked down below and looked at the two. When Jenny and Cassian heard her cough for attention, they jumped a little bit.

"We just landed. Time to get ready to fight," Jyn said, climbing down.

Cassian and Jenny nodded and the captain walked over to the troops. Jyn walked up to Jenny with her hands on her hips. She smirked at her younger sister, knowing what she nearly did with Cassian.

"Were you two going to kiss?" She asked.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her older sister. "What are you talking about? That's a weird thought," she said, slowly backing away.

Jyn shook her head and followed her sister and the captain.

* * *

 _A/N: Was that a cute Jessian moment or what?!_

 _I kind of stole that part from Stranger Things. If you guys watch the show, then you know what scene I'm talking about. When Mike and Eleven are about to kiss when he brings her back home and then Dustin interrupts. I was so mad during that scene because I wanted it to happen! But I wanted to do something similar._

 _Next chapter, it'll start the infiltration in the data tower. I'm really excited to write it!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27: Infiltration in the Tower

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Now, our favorites are going to intrude the data tower for the plans! It'll be many chapters because it can be and then we'll get to what I think is the best part! I know you guys will love it! Except for some of those flamers and critics who think they are the best and think they know everything about every fanfic out there. I know who you are! And I don't care what you say because I am continuing this story!_

 _Oh yeah, and there will be plenty of Jessian in the battle! And Jyn will be the overprotective sister too. Yup._

 _And, STAR WARS CELEBRATION IS TOMORROW! AHHHHHH! I'm so excited! I'm going to be awake all day tomorrow just waiting for The Last Jedi trailer. And who else saw the Force for Change video?! I NEED TO GO TO THE PREMIERE FOR THE LAST JEDI! I'm signing up! Or, someone eighteen and older will since I'm below that age. Don't ask my real age!_

 _Im done wasting your time. Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian walked up to the soldiers. Everyone was ready with blasters and had helmets on. They were prepared to bring hope and victory for the Rebel Alliance. Like Cassian said before, they wanted to make up for their mistakes and this was the perfect chance.

Jyn took a deep breath and prepared to make a speech. "Saw Gerrera used to say, 'One fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose can take the day'. They have no idea we're coming. They have no idea to expect us. If we can make it to the ground, we'll take the next chance, and the next. On and on until we win... or the chances are spent," she said.

Jenny then took over. "We are going to get those plans. Cassian, K-2, Jyn and I will go in that tower to retrieve them. Melshi, Pao, Chirrut and Baze will lead the rest of the soldiers to create a diversion away from the tower so we can get past the troops in there," she said.

"Find a position between here and the tower. Once you get to the best spot, light the place up. Make ten men feel like a hundred," Cassian said.

"Alright. And keep those troops away from us," Jyn reminded.

Bodhi then spoke up. "What should I do?" He asked.

"Keep the engine running. You're our only way out of here," Jyn replied.

Then Bodhi got a message saying that an inspection crew was coming in. It was an officer, a ground technician and two Stormtroopers. Everyone, but Bodhi, hid in the cargo hold, waiting to attack them.

"Hello. Hey, you're probably looking for a manifest. That would be helpful. It's just down here," Bodhi said, pointing down.

The four Imperials went down below to investigate. But the Rebels below were ready for them. Jyn and Jenny attacked the Stormtroopers while Cassian took out the officer and ground technician. Once they were sure they were knocked out, the three took off their uniforms and put them on. Jyn wore the ground technician uniform, Jenny put on a Stormtrooper armor, and Cassian put on the officer's uniform.

Everypne wished each other good luck before they exited the ship. Chirrut, Baze, Melshi, and Pao went out through the back with the soldiers when no one was looking. Jyn, Jenny, Cassian, and K-2 walked out through the front and walked into the transport.

As the doors closed, K-2 made a comment. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Kay!" Cassian said.

"Quiet!" Both Jyn and Jenny said.

...

The transport took the four into the tower. They got out of the transport and walked in the hallway. They did their best to fit in with the rest of the Imperials there. K-2 noticed another droid just like him walk by and he got an idea.

"We need a map," the droid said.

"Well, I'm sure there's one just lying about," Jenny commented.

"You know what you have to do," Cassian said.

Once they reached a lone hallway, the group spotted another droid like him and went along with K-2's idea. Jenny knocked down the droid and K-2 started to analyze its data. Once he got all the information, he reported it to the others.

"Our optimal route to the data vault places only 89 Stormtroopers in our path," the droid said. "We'll make it more than 33% of the way before we are killed."

Jenny turned to Cassian. "Tell the others to start the diversion now," she ordered.

Cassian nodded and got out his comlink. "Melshi, talk to me," he said.

"Ready, ready. Standing by," Melshi reported back.

"Light it up," the captain ordered.

After that order, the four saw many troops running around. The diversion definetly worked after seeing all the troops running past them. They managed to make it to the data vault entrance without getting attacked. There was an officer standing at one of the control panels. He looked up in question when he saw them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

K-2 walked up to the officer. "That won't be necessary," he said, just before knocking him out. Then K-2 walked up to the control panel and opened the door to the vault.

...

"Senator! Senator!" A Rebel yelled out to Mon Mothma.

One of the soldiers talking to Mon Mothma tried to dismiss him, but Mon stopped him. "Stop right there private. Let him speak," she said.

"Intercepted Imperial transmission ma'am. Rebels on Scarif," the Rebel reported to his leader.

Mon shot a glance at the soldier who she was with. She knew exactly who would be leading those Rebels on Scarif. She saw Galen and Lyra out of the corner of her eye. They were looking for their daughters who they hadn't seen since the meeting. She knew what could happen of Scarif and felt bad for Galen and Lyra.

"I need to speak with Admiral Raddus," Mon said.

"He's returned to his ship. He's gone to fight," the Rebel said.

That was when Galen and Lyra walked up to them. "What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Rebels on Scarif. Some went to fight anyway," Mon said. "And I'm afraid that your daughters may have gone along with them. Maybe even leading the Rebels there."

Galen and Lyra shot each other shocked looks. Their daughters were possibly on Scarif on a suicide mission. They did want the plans to be stolen, but they didn't want their daughters being involved.

"We have to go there! We have to stop them!" Galen said.

"We can't. They are already there. The least we can do is try to help them. That's what Admiral Raddus wants," Mon said, sadly.

"I can't believe it. They want to do our revenge for us," Lyra said.

Galen nodded. "I hope that the meeting won't be the last time we see them," he said. Lyra nodded in agreement, tears coming into her eyes. The two hugged tightly, praying to the Force that their daughters would be okay.

Little did they know, the Force would help them.

* * *

 _A/N: Boom! You got the beginning of the battle of Scarif!_

 _Things are going to get crazy now. I'm telling you there will be! Sorry that there wasn't any Jessian moments in this chapter. But there definetly will be next chapter and the next! Promise!_

 _The Galen and Lyra part was requested by a guest named kaia. Love you girl and I love your reviews!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28: Princess Stardust

_A/N: I'm back again!_

 _Guys, I have seen The Last Jedi trailer about eleven times already. IT IS FUCKING AMAZING! I had a heart attack when I first saw it! I am so hyped for it and I want it to come out now! Screw the editing and just put it in theaters already! I have so many theories and so many thoughts for what could possibly happen and I don't know what to do with my life anymore!_

 _"I only know one truth. It's time for the Jedi to end." Who else freaked out when Luke said that?! I thought he was going to say to rise instead! To be honest, I kind of agree with him. The Jedi Order was pretty messed up in the prequels. And no matter what, it always gets destroyed. Why would you want to be an emotionless monk with no feelings whatsoever?_

 _Anyways, I also only know one truth. It's time for this story to continue on! We are going to get to the meat of this story! Then it'll get to the afterwards! This story is going to go on for forever! Trust me guys, we've got a long way to go so I hope you stick with me for that long!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

K-2 managed to open the data vault at the control panel. Jyn and Jenny removed their helmets as they and Cassian prepared to go inside. But K-2 stopped them to report something he just found out. Many Rebel ships had appeared and started to shoot at the shield gate to the planet.

"Rebel Fleet has arrived," K-2 said.

"What?" Cassian asked.

"Theres fighting on the beach. They've closed the shield gate," K-2 explained.

Jyn looked at the others. "So we're trapped here?" She asked.

Jenny shook her head. "This is not good. Not good at all," she said.

Then Cassian got an idea. "We could transmit the plans to the Rebel Fleet," he said.

K-2 shook his head. He thought it was a good idea but it seemed too risky. "We'd have to get a signal out to tell them it's coming. It's the size of the data files. That's the problem. They'll never get through. Someone has to get the shield gate down," he explained.

Jenny then got an idea and turned to Cassian. "Bodhi. He's our only way out of here. Jyn said so. Cassian, tell him about it so we can get a clear signal to transmit the plans. Then we can figure out a way out of this tower," she said.

Cassian nodded and got out his comlink. "Bodhi. Bodhi, can you hear me? Bodhi tell me you're out there. Bodhi!," he yelled in his comlink.

After a few seconds, the pilot finally responded. "Hello, I'm here. We're standing by," he said.

"They've started fighting. The base is on lockdown! Listen to me. The Rebel fleet is up there. You've got to tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans," Cassian ordered.

"Wait, I can't. I'm not hooked into the comm tower. We're not tied in," Bodhi reported to the captain.

Cassian shook his head. "It's the only way we're getting them out of here. Find a way!" He ordered, turning off the comlink. He told K-2 to cover them as they went to get the plans.

The three then started to go into the data vault. Jyn stopped in her tracks and walked back to K-2. She unhooked her blaster from her belt and handed it to the Imperial droid.

"You'll need this. You wanted one right?" She offered.

K-2 took this offer by surprise. "Your behavior, Jyn Erso is continually unexpected," he commented. Jyn smiled and walked back over to Jenny and Cassian. Then Jenny got an idea and took out her baton. She tossed it over to K-2 and winked.

"That way you'll have more defense to use," she said.

"Same thing to you, Jenny Erso," the droid said back to her.

Jenny smirked at him and then joined the others in the data vault. It was full of tapes for many projects the Empire have done. They couldn't tell which one would be the right one or how they would get them. Jyn and Jenny started to look through the log as Cassian examined some handles that were nearby.

Suddenly, the door to the vault closed. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian turned around in confusion. Cassian got out his comlink and tried to talk to K-2.

"Kay, what's going on out there?" He asked.

Then the three heard blaster shots outside the vault. Stormtroopers had come in the room where K-2 was and were now attacking the droid. Jyn and Jenny felt relieved that they gave him weapons and hoped that would help him out. Cassian communicated to Melshi for a few seconds until it got cut out.

Jyn and Jenny continued looking through the log. "Project code names: Stellarsphere, Mark Omega, Pax Aurora, War-Mantle, Cluster-Prism, Black-Saber," the sisters read off. Then they paused when they saw names that they recognized.

"Princess Stardust," the two read at the same time. "That's it," Jyn said.

"How do you know?" Cassian asked.

Jyn and Jenny looked at him. "We know because that is us," Jyn said.

"I'm Princess and she's Stardust. Our father gave us those names when we were little," Jenny explained.

Cassian smiled at the youngest sister and went back to his comlink. "Kay! We need the file for Princess Stardust!"

"Princess Stardust. That's it," K-2 replied. Then a data tape stuck out of the files, showing that it was the one to grab.

"Kay."

"Climb. Climb. You can still get the plans to the fleet. If they open the shield gate, you can broadcast from the tower. Locking bolt door now," K-2 said, as if it would be his final information.

"Kay. Kay!" Cassian yelled.

"Goodbye," K-2 said. After that, they was static at the end of the line.

Cassian nearly dropped his comlink in shock. K-2 was destroyed by the troops. His best friend was gone. The captain tried to get him to answer, but no matter what, there was nothing. Cassian looked down to the ground in grief for his only friend that understood him.

Jenny gave him a look of pity. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Even though he never really liked me and Jyn, he still fought for us and you. No droid could ever replace him. I'm sorry," she said.

Cassian looked over to Jenny and took her hand. "Thank you Jenny. That really means a lot to me," he said. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked back over to the handles and started to try and grab the plans. Jenny's eyes were wide and she blushed as she gently touched the spot where Cassian kissed her. She smiled and then walked back over to them. Jyn smirked and shook her head at her sister. She knew that Jenny liked Cassian a lot ever since they first met. If they got together after this battle, Jyn would make sure that Cassian wouldn't hurt her sister like everyone else they knew.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. They needed to get the plans.

* * *

 _A/N: Jessian moment! Yay!_

 _The scene we're K-2 died made me cry. Who else cried during that scene? K-2 is one of my favorite droids and I love him! I didn't want him to die like that! And he was the first one to go which was even more sad!_

 _But who knows? This is an AU after all. ;)_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29: Getting the Plans

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Now there is going to be climbing, Jessian, and coolness! Did I say Jessian? Because there's going to be a lot of it! Especially in this chapter and onwards! I can't believe I've made it this far! Man, you guys really encouraged me to continue forward! I thought no one would like this, but you guys do! I love all of you!_

 _I'm almost at 100 reviews. You guys are the best! So many favs, so many follows. This really means a lot!_

 _This chapter is for you!_

* * *

After taking off the armor, Jenny broke through the glass with her blaster. Now the three had to climb to get to the plans. K-2 was gone, so they had to take charge of this. Jenny jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the tower. Jyn came right after her and then Cassian.

The three climbed up to the Death Star plans as quick as they could. Once they reached where the plans were, Jyn grabbed them and attached it to her belt. Suddenly, there was blaster fire from the other side. There was an officer wearing a white uniform and he had two Deathtroopers with them.

Jyn and Jenny recognized him as the one who ruined their life. Director Orson Krennic. Jenny and Cassian shot at them while they climbed and Jyn climbed ahead of them. She really wished she didn't give her blaster to K-2 now.

Jenny shot one of the Deathtroopers and Cassian shot the second one. Both of the Deathtroopers fell off the platform, so Krennic pulled out his blaster and shot at the three. Jyn and Jenny climbed up as fast as they could while Cassian kept yelling at them to keep going while he shot at Krennic.

All of a sudden, a blaster shot hit Cassian and he yelled in pain. He fell off the data tower and hit many beams on his way down. He finally stopped falling after hitting a platform. He laid there, unconscious, with his blaster right next to him. Jyn and Jenny looked at the sight in horror.

"CASSIAN!" The sisters yelled. But there was no response. Jyn continued to climb up while Jenny started climbing down.

"Jen! What are you doing?" Jyn yelled to her.

"I have to get to him! He can't be dead!" Jen shouted back.

"It's too late! You'll just have to let him go," Jyn said the best she could. There was no way she could put it in better words.

"I can't leave him!" Jen yelled. She started climbing down faster, until a blaster shot hit her leg. She yelled in pain from the blast and stopped climbing.

"Are you alright?!" Jyn yelled, hoping her sister wouldn't be killed.

"I'm alright. I'll live," Jenny yelled back, starting to climb up to her sister. She was really upset about Cassian. If there was someway that he could be saved, she would risk her life for him. But, like Jyn said, it was too late for him.

Jyn shot her sister a look of pity. She felt really bad for how Jen was feeling right now. She knew that her sister loved Cassian and he possibly loved her back. Now he was gone and Jenny was feeling terrible about it.

Then Jen raised her blaster and shot at Krennic, furiously. She may blame herself for Cassian, but she also blamed Krennic. He had taken away her family when she was only a little girl and nearly killed her parents. He was the cause of all of this mess. She growled at him as she shot him. Jen managed to hit the director on the shoulder and on the leg, causing him to retreat the area. Then the sisters continued climbing the tower.

...

Jyn and Jenny climbed up the tower as fast as they could. They reached an opening and closing door leading up to the roof. Jyn went first and waited until the right moment to go through. Jenny followed suit and they were on the roof.

The sisters walked over to the control panel, where they could transmit the plans. Jyn got the data tape off of her belt and put them in the panel. Jenny worked the controls out, but then the computer said that they had to restore the antenna alignment. They looked over their shoulder and saw another control panel at the other side of the roof. It would be entering battle fire from the sky.

"I'll align it. You stay here, and keep guard," Jyn said.

"Okay. Good luck!" Jen said to her sister. Jyn nodded and walked over to the bridge. A TIE fighter zoomed by and shot fire right near Jyn, causing her to lose balance and nearly fall off the bridge. She managed to climb back up, still alive.

"You alright, Jyn?" Jen called out to her sister.

"I'm good. Now to align this," Jyn called back, working the controls.

Jenny heard an elevator door open and out came a limping Krennic. The youngest sister immediantly got out her blaster and shot at him, furiously. Krennic managed to dodge them and slap the blaster out of Jenny's hand. She started kicking him, but he knocked her down on the ground.

As Jyn was coming back over, she saw Krennic holding Jen with a blaster to her head. There was nothing a Jyn could do because if she made any sudden movement, Jenny would be killed. Jyn just glared at Krennic furiously as Jenny struggled to get free from the director's grip.

"Who are you?" Krennic asked the sisters.

Jyn smirked at him. "You know who we are. I'm Jyn Erso," she said.

"And I'm Jenny Erso," Jenny added in. "The daughters of Galen and Lyra."

"You've lost," Jyn said.

Krennic had a smug look on his face. "Oh I have, have I?" He asked, sarcastically. But the sisters knew that he would never win. Just as their parents had said before to him.

"Our father's revenge. He put a flaw in your so called super weapon," Jen said.

"He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and we just told the whole galaxy how to light it," Jyn said.

Krennic glared at her and held his blaster closer to Jen's head. The youngest sister continued to struggle while Krennic spoke up.

"The shield is up, your signal will never reach the Rebel base. All your ships in here will be destroyed. You two, on the other hand, did with the Rebellion," Krennic said, nearly pulling the trigger on his blaster.

There was a blaster shot, but not from Krennic. Jenny close down her eyes, preparing for certain death, but it never came. It hit Krennic on his back and he fell over, almost on Jenny if Jyn hadn't grabbed her at the last second. As Krennic fell on the ground, the sisters looked over in shock at where the blast came from. Tears came into Jenny's eyes when she saw him.

"CASSIAN!"

* * *

 _A/N: They got the plans! Cassian is alive! Krennic is almost dead! They are going to transmit the plans next chapter! Jessian!_

 _You know, when I first saw the movie, I thought Cassian died right then and there in the data tower. I nearly cried because I thought that he could possibly survive along with Jyn! Then when we saw him saving Jyn! I nearly cried tears of joy! THEN THEY DIED, RUINING MY HAPPINESS! WHY?!_

 _But I'm going to fix that! We thought Cassian was dead, only to have him die a few seconds later! That's so twisted and sick and cruel and pulled out my heartstrings! Who agrees with me?!_

 _Well, next chapter is going to be pretty eventful. You'll see, even though I'm sure you already know._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30: Survival

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Okay, so I have two announcements! One is that this is the last chapter for this story. I have decided to put the afterwards in a separate story to make things a little easier. I mean, this story is called Rogue One! So, yeah._

 _Second announcement is this: Remember that I used to have a coauthor? Well, now I have a new one for this story and it's sequels! JynCobain is her name. She has some stories of her own and I really recommend you check them out if you haven't already!_

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

"CASSIAN!"

Jenny's heart skipped a beat and she actually felt the pain in her chest once her eyes laid on Cassian. Wasting no time, she just ran over to him - she wanted to touch him, make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Maybe Krennic shot them and they were dead and Jenny was seeing what she wanted to see. The captain was nearly collapsing from the pain coming from his leg but held on and watch Jenny come his way. Lowering his gun, Cassian let out a small, relieved smile as Jenny collasped against him and there her arms around his neck. Gently hugging him because she didn't want to injure him anymore, Jenny let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. Jen thought that he died in the data tower when Krennic shot him. Now there he was, in her arms. Alive and safe, she wasn't hallucinating.

While Jyn was controlling the panel, Jenny and Cassian continued hugging. The small time they'd been apart, thinking that they were lost from one another forever had been enough for Jen to realize how much she cared about Cassian Andor and the same happened to him.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were killed," Jyn's sister whispered as her hand caressed his hair on the back of his head. "Cassian... you scared the life out of me."

Cassian sighed at that. He was scared too, even if he would nevef admit it. As he woke up again and found himself alone, his mind would come back to Jyn and Jenny Erso, alone with Orson Krennic. They were in danger, and the captain didn't even think twice about going out there to save them and get those plans to the Rebellion.

"I got you, Jen," he promised. "I will never leave you."

Jenny couldn't help but to smile when she heard him. "I won't leave you either. Force, Cassian..."

The two pulled away and looked deep into each other's eyes. They leaned in again, but instead of hugging, their lips touched. They were just so happy and relieved to be in each other's company again that they couldn't help it. They didn't even notice Jyn watching them as she transmitted the plans. She smiled at them, knowing that Jenny was enjoying it. She couldn't be happier by the fact that her sister seemed to have found love.

After Jen and Cassian finally let go of each other, they both smiled shyly. Then Jenny helped the captain up as Jyn came over to them after making sure the plans were transmitted. The sisters looked over at the unconscious Krennic lying in front of them and suddenly Jyn's smile faded and rage took over her. They glared and started charging at him, wanting to kill him once and for all. That man had been responsible for all the pain and suffering they had been in all their lives. He needed to pay, he couldn't just stay there with no punishment. Before they could do so, Cassian had the time as his ally and was able to hold them back.

"Hey, leave it! Leave it, he's not worth the effort," he said calmly, trying to calm them down. The Erso sisters froze, realizing he was right. Krennic wasn't worth of their time or energy. The brunettes looked up at him in understanding. "That's it. That's it. Come on, girls. Let's go."

Jenny nodded and put Cassian's arm over her neck. Jyn did the same with his other arm and the three started to head towards the elevator. Jenny looked over and saw the Death Star looming over Scarif. Her eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen. Jyn and Cassian saw what she was looking at and their eyes widened as well. This sacrifice was worth it, though. If they were going to die, they would face their death with no regrets.

"Do you think anyone's listening?" Cassian asked, his eyes looking up.

Jyn nodded and let out a smile. She was sure they had received the plans and was quite happy about it. Hopeful. "I do. Someone's out there," she responded.

Jenny smiled back and added, "Of course. I know they are going to get our message. Our mission is complete." The youngest sister pressed the button of the elevator and they stepped inside. The elevator went down as they looked at each other, knowing that this moment wasn't going to last. They knew that everyone on the battlefield was dead by now, that they knew they were going to join them very soon. The Death Star's blast was going to hit them and the whole area. Just like Jedha before this planet. Hopefully this terror would end after their sacrifice and no other planet would suffer the same fate.

The three walked out of the elevator with Jyn and Jenny supporting Cassian. They came across many dead bodies of the fallen soldiers that had also sacrificed themselves. No one, besides them, seemed to be alive. Even if someone had, they would be killed in a feeble minutes and that made Jenny really sad, even sick. At least they reached their goal, and that comforted her deep inside.

Cassian's injury finally gave out and he collasped on the side of the beach. Jyn and Jenny knelt beside him as they saw a heat wave coming near them. They knew it was the blast from the Death Star. It was coming towards them, slowly, but it would soon hit them.

Jenny and Jyn looked at each other and pressed their lips together. Then their attention went to Cassian and the three of them gazed at each other in happiness and worriedness. They were happy because they knew their mission was complete. Worried because if the Rebels are not able to destroy the plans, their sacrifice would be in vain. Deep down, Jyn was the one certain that they did the right thing and the galaxy would be in peace soon.

On her side, Jenny didn't want to die. Definetly not now. She knew that her parents were waiting for them back at the base. But that would never be happening. She could only imagine their looks when they learn that she and Jyn were gone. At least she wasn't going to die alone and afraid. She had her older sister and the man she was in love with beside her. She thought about it again and became sad - would she be with Cassian again in the afterlife?

Jyn stared at her sister and knew what she was thinking. The older sister didn't want to survive either. She felt that the mission was complete, but she wanted to see it happen. All she hoped wasn't that the mission was worthwhile. At least her sister and new friend were dream with her.

Cassian already felt like he was dying. The injury in his leg had weakened him, but he still managed to save Jyn and Jenny. He cared for these girls in the first day he met them, especially the youngest. He looked at them and smiled. "You're father is proud of you two," he said, thinking these would be his final words.

Jyn and Jenny smiled peacefully at him. The three grabbed hands as they looked at the wave, which kept on coming closer. Then Jenny felt as Cassian and Jyn fell in between her and hugged each other, tightly. Their thoughts were the very same - this was the end.

Until they heard the sound that would change their fate.

It seemed like a U-Wing ship was coming towards them. Jenny was the first to hear the noise and let go of Jyn and Cassian. They all gasped and smiled at the incoming ship. The ship landed right in front of them and the cargo doors opened. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian ran inside the ship as quick as they could. They looked over at who was piloting it and saw something shocking. K-2SO was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Kay! You're alive!" Cassian shouted with joy.

"Of course I am! Obviously," K-2 responded.

"But how did you survive? You got lasted, didn't you?" Jyn asked.

"Renember that droid we got the map from? Well, I smartly copied my programming into him so I could still be alive and rescue you," K-2 answered. "Now, enough chit chat and let's get out of here before that wave hits us!"

Jyn shoved the droid out of the way so she could sit in the pilot's seat. Jenny at next to her as they took off. "We'll fly this thing. You watch over Cassian, he needs you,"m Jyn ordered.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" K-2 asked.

"Since now. Let's go!" Jenny yelled in panic.

Jyn worked out the controls and the ship took off, roughly. The sisters flew the ship, but still crashed into a few things in the way. They were not experienced pilots and the ship seemed like it took a lot of damage. They were still able to fly it, but recklessly.

"Okay, just fly it over here and - Kriff!" Jyn yelled involuntarily, hitting a tree that blocked the way. Then she lifted the ship up and away from the tree as Jenny looked out the window and saw the wave coming near them.

"Jyn!" She simply shouted.

"Don't worry! We got this!" Jyn said firmly, "We got to..." The Rebel then said to herself. They did not have this at all though and for the first time in years, Jyn didn't have control of the situation.

The ship flew off recklessly, but it still managed to fly. Just as the wave could have touched them, the girls managed to fly the ship out of Scarif just in time. They breathed a sigh of relief as they reached space.

"Alright, we're going to make the jump to lightspeed!" Jenny informed hesitantly.

K-2 shook his head. "The hyperdrive on this ship is broken due to the damages it got. We can only make it a few miles before the ship gives out," he explained.

"Great. Now what?" Jenny asked.

Jyn analyzed what was there nearby. Then she saw a Rebel command ship with three Imperial ships flying towards it. The oldest sister flew the ship towards the command ship, but the Imperials noticed and started shooting at them. Jenny fired one of the blasters on the ship and shot a TIE Fighter. Then Jyn flew the ship faster to the command ship. The ship was flying too fast - when Jyn and Jenny landed the vehicle, it crashed on the landing bay of the ship. The group still managed to crawl out of the ship and run towards an exit. They saw many frantic Rebel soldiers running around and one of them was holding something. The group decided to follow the soldiers as quick as they could and managed to go through the four before it closed.

They looked back and saw something frightening. A dark figure with a red lightsaber was standing at the end of the hallway. The Rebel soldiers started shooting at him, but he slaughtered every single soldier in the hallway. Jyn, Jenny, Cassian, and K-2 ran faster so the dark figure wouldn't touch them, panic in their eyes. Hopefully, a Rebel soldier ended up helping them and let them in the ship as he managed to grab the object the other one was holding.

"LAUNCH!" He ordered as they all ran away.

The ship took off of the command ship and they flew off. Later, they made the jump to lightspeed. Jyn, Jenny, Cassian, and K-2 all took deep sighs of relief. They had conquered death and escaped Scarif just in time.

"That was too close!" Jyn breathed heavily.

"At least it's over now," Jenny agreed. "And we are all together now. Nothing is going to come between us," she said as she approached Cassian and touched his chest, eyes glued on his own.

Cassian smiled at her. "Definetly Jenny..." he then lowered his voice. "I think I'm in love with you," he said, finally admitting what he felt. After escaping death not once but twice, the captain didn't even care if other people were watching. He needed to tell Jenny Erso how he felt... because he was afraid that the chance wouldn't come again.

Jenny's smile got wider when he said the words she wants to hear. "Cassian... I know it may sound stupid but... I think I love you too," she confessed back. The two hugged each other and their lips met as they kissed with burning passion.

Jyn watched the scene, happy for her younger sister. She was happy that she found love in Cassian and that they were together after everything they'd been through. She ended up chuckling as she realized how lucky they had been before she looked over at K-2.

The droid was watching the kiss in disgust. "Actually, I think I prefer being blown to bits instead of watching you lovebirds kiss," he remarked. Jenny and Cassian broke the kiss and rolled their eyes. At least now they were out of trouble.

Little did they know, a new adventure was just starting.

* * *

 _A/N: The end! NOT! Still more to come!_

 _So the sequel should be posted very soon. Be sure to follow so you know when it will be. It'll be the events of the Original Trilogy with our four favorites and a bunch of Jessian and HanLeia! And Jyn is going to end up with someone too! Hmm, I wonder who it could be?_

 _Lots of exciting things is going to happen in this series. JynCobain and I have some wild ideas that we can't wait to share with you! I even give her the credit for this chapter! She helped me write it! Love ya girl!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you all soon!_


	31. Chapter 31: Alert

_A/N: ATTENTION!_

 _Alright, I'm being that one person who annoys people by alerting that a sequel to this is up. That's right! The sequel to Rogue One: The Erso Sisters is finally up!_

 _Its under the title of Rogues Reborn._

 _I hope you guys will check it out and I'll see all of you there!_


End file.
